Compromise & Favors
by WonderNA
Summary: Kagome has a plan. And after all she has done how can Sesshomaru refuse? Events occur setting in motion the destiny's of all who are involved. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Microsoft Windows XP Version 5

"This is so ridiculous," Kagome screamed stomping through the forest collecting her belongings that had been scattered throughout the area.

.

'How is it that I always get separated?' She zipped up her bag with unnecessary force. 'How is it that everybody else can manage staying in some form of a group but me? How am I supposed to find them now? It is completely dark and' she shivered from the cold night air 'i-i-its freezing!'

Kagome began to pick up her pace and thought about her situation. 'Sure her uniform was comfortable but it wasn't very practical considering the weather.' She needed to find some shelter. As her walk became more furious her clumsiness revealed itself as her thigh caught a sharp branch and created a nice deep cut that measured as long as her hand.

"Now I'm bleeding!" The frustrated woman exclaimed to the darkness, Kagome doubted she could yell enough to be heard by her companions, and started to whimper as she inspected her injured flesh and had little luck because of the apparent lack of light.

'Wait I might not be loud enough.' Her lips curved into a smile as she came up with her brilliant idea. Someone did exist who was louder than even this daring miko.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"SIT!"

She quietly waited and heard nothing…

"SIT!"

Again nothing.

"SSSSIIIITTTT!!"

Still nothing, except for all of the animals nearby running from the terrifying miko.

Kagome's shoulders slumped as she trudged on.

Sango and Miroku, trying not to laugh, stared at the Inuyasha shaped crater.

A grinning Sango whispered to an equally grinning Miroku, "I think she finally killed him."

"No… he is just unconscious," sighed the monk. "Thank Kami, I like him like this he seems so at peace." Miroku smirked knowing that the hanyo in front of them in his current peaceful state had just been swearing louder than thunder before the last sit took him out.

"Let's set up camp, there's no way we are going to find her tonight lugging around his dead weight." Miroku exclaimed as his foot flipped the silver haired man over so he would not suffocate in the dirt.

"If only that demon had not grabbed her, and carried her off to Kami knows where." Sango complained, more wary of the interruption in their journey than the well being of her sister. She knew better than to worry about Kagome.

Miroku smirked back, "I would not worry too much, Lady Sango, it was probably purified before it got too far with her."

Then Sango asked a question no one had thought to ask thus far in their little journey within the last few years.

"What do you think the range is on those things?" referring to the beads around Inuyasha's neck.

Miroku was intrigued by this but had no idea as to the answer. "I do not know. Let us see if Kagome is willing to test the range when she returns. In any case, let us set up camp if Kagome is close by she'll hear the cursing and no doubt is already heading this way."

Sango nodded in approval thinking of how they would test the beads. Maybe Kagome and Sango could take Kirara and Shippou, and Miroku could keep Inuyasha busy….. Oh well, she would discuss it with Kagome when she returned. None were too worried at the moment, the young miko had become a force to be reckoned with, and Sango pitied any demon that dare cross her path.

Kagome huffed and continued stomping through the forest. She had become powerful enough over the last four years that not many could take her on, therefore entitling her to her noisy rampage. Hell, Naraku would not be too big of a deal once she gained a little more control, if only they could find the bastard.

Kagome squealed as a hot spring came into view. The exhausted miko quickly disrobed shaking from the cold she carefully slipped into the spring. She grabbed her bag, pulled out some candles and lit them. Now there was enough light to get a look at the damaged limb. The wound was not too bad and maybe some stitching and a bandage when her bath was over and head off to bed. Her search for her family could begin in the morning.

Sesshomaru, who was not completely asleep (He had to fake sleep, or risk being bombarded with questions from his ward), was jerked from his half hearted slumber by a shriek. He stood quickly to find the source of the distress call, looked to see Rin on Ah Un squirming about. He rushed to her to see what was wrong and saw immediately; as the perpetrator tried to crawl away. Sesshomaru grabbed it to see exactly what it was. The yellow and black spider bit his finger, in response the demon lord crushed it for its transgression against his person. Then he tended to Rin. He saw the swollen mark on her cheek and another on her arm. Her veins began to darken as the venom rapidly spread from the injection site.

He scooped her up in his arms and rushed to the nearest hot spring so he could clean the bites and warm her since humans are notorious for acquiring infection. Then he would decide what to do next as the girl broke out into a cold sweat and shivered. Sesshomaru started to worry.

Kagome sat in the spring happy and content to be alone and not having to worry about lecherous monks peeking in on her. Then the sense of a strong yokai quickly approaching her hit her.

'This is so lame! I can never catch a break! She hastily plunged under the water to prepare for the coming confrontation.

As she emerged from the water a gasp escaped her lips at what she saw. There was a tall silver-haired inu standing in front of her, eyes bleeding red, sharp claws, and elongated fangs. Awe struck her at the sight of him, instead of the fear that should have been present. Somehow she knew he was there for a reason other than killing her, and then looked to the bundle in his arm. Kagome knew what or rather who it was he had to be holding. There were only two things she had ever seen drive "this Sesshomaru" into transformation, and that was, Inuyasha or his ward, Rin was in danger. Judging by the size of the bundle in his arms he was not carrying the hanyo.

"Miko. Why are you here?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

She glared at him. "What a time to ask a question like that," the miko sprang out of the water with speed he had not expected and took the girl from him. She saw the problem immediately. Her eyes narrowed as she inspected the child.

Kagome herself had been bitten when she first started coming to this time, that was one bite and she was three times this girl's size. It still almost killed her. She was chilled and feverish for two weeks. This girl had two bites and the venom was swiftly spreading throughout her small body.

Kagome began to strip the child as to not ruin her clothes. Sesshomaru growled at her for her interference, the determined woman glared at him. He would have stopped her but had remembered the many times encountering the rag tag group throughout his travels and the unusual yet effective medical techniques the small miko used.

Kagome gave him a reassuring look and said, "Please Sesshomaru-sama, I know what needs to be done. I need you to trust me." It was the first time she had used formality with his name and somehow this had reassured him enough to nod in approval.

The child's heartbeat was getting weaker and her breathing more erratic, Kagome grabbed her bag, retrieved the soap, anti-venom (thank Kami for her cousin, the nurse, who rarely asked questions) and a small knife.

She took the fragile girl into the water and cleansed the area, to prevent infection and also to stimulate her immune systems response. Kagome then took the needle and injected both areas with the anti-venom. The girl cried out as the needle pricked her. Kagome put her face to the girl's neck and growled the softest most calming growl she could and the child's reaction instantly calmed. She then took the knife and cut a small incision into each bite drawing the poison away from the sensitive areas it had began to spread to. The girl started to whimper, Kagome growled again and Rin calmed.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time, getting his beast to calm. He could not believe how weak humans were to succumb to a mere arachnid bite. The daiyokai was more irritated at how helpless he was in the situation, and relied on his brother's woman to care for his ward. He had already brought Rin back from the dead twice before, he could not do it again and this scared him, though he would never admit it.

Then he heard the child cry out. This made his beast immediately angry with the creature causing his pup pain. Then he heard it….a growl…that calmed him. His fangs receded and his eyes turned back to their original golden color. 'Where did this come from, this sound?' He heard and sensed Rin's calmness which alleviated his worry.

Sesshomaru then saw the miko with a knife, his anger spiked again as he lunged toward the woman before she could hurt the child. Then he heard it again the most calming sound come from the little miko. He sensed Rin's breathing become steadier and her heartbeat strengthened and evened out. He sat there in awe that such a sound could come from a human, and how quick and decisive the girl had acted. Though she had finished with the child she still held her close to her body in comfort and reassurance.

After a few moments Kagome could sense the child's vitals becoming normal and the color returning to her face. Relief washed over her and she turned to Sesshomaru. As stoic as ever, he had at least stopped his transformation. He was completely normal, although traces of shock could still be seen on his face. With that Kagome got out of the water and approached the demon lord while holding his now sleeping ward.

She looked at him and asked, "Sesshomaru, in my bag there is a fluffy green thing and a blue box would you grab them please?"

"You dare to order this Sesshomaru?" He replied. Trying not to drink in the sight of this glistening naked woman, who had just healed his pup. His beast purred at the sight of her and all of her delicate glory.

She giggled and said, "Unless you want to hold this wet child, yes I am."

He complied for he did not want to get wet. He wondered what were all of the strange things in the bag but decided this was not the time to question the miko, and did as she asked.

Kagome first dried the child and began to dress the wounds she had made with the knife. She made a mental note to redress and air them in the morning. Kagome then took a big t-shirt out of her bag, dressed the child, and then placed her in the green sleeping bag so the girl could rest.

Sesshomaru smirked as he realized that in all the commotion the woman had not realized she was completely naked. He acted as though he was not interested in her human form but he did take a second to admire her beauty, more of a second than he would care to admit.

She noticed him staring at her, realizing her state of undress, she gasped and then blushed, her cheeks were a crimson that rivaled his eyes earlier in the night. His smirk worsened at her reaction to his gaze and turned, not before noting how far down her blush went, to grab her a towel but also to half hide the emotion on his face. After he tossed it to her and she wrapped herself, Kagome walked over to him still blushing, but as determined and as bold as all of the times he remembered her. He felt a prick on his finger and growled in response to her assault.

"Oh stop whining." She snapped back and gave him a small dose of anti-venom. Then quickly cut and bandaged his finger before he could gripe back.

"This mere bite would not harm this Sesshomaru," he stated in an almost childish tone.

"I know, but you only have one arm and any discomfort or injury to it that can be avoided probably should." She smiled boldly at him.

"Hn," was his only reply.

Then a scent hit his nose, blood, the miko was bleeding.

"Miko… you are injured," he said in a cold tone hoping to make up for the bit of emotion in his last comment.

"Oh yeah… I forgot." She said putting a finger to her lips almost contemplating the injury.

"You forgot?" Sesshomaru said as sarcastically as he could.

"It's not like I was not going to do anything about it, in the commotion it must have slipped my mind," she huffed as she stomped causing pain to swirl around her thigh.

"Hn," was still Sesshomaru's reply of choice.

He looked at her debating whether he should assist her finally deciding he was honor bound to Rin's healer and said in a commanding whisper, "Miko…..trust me."

She looked at him puzzled as he gathered saliva in his hand, she gasped as he spread it on her wound. She felt tingling and the wound closed up. Then something she could not identify radiated through her body as his skin touched her thigh, heat filled her and not just in her cheeks. She gazed into his eyes and he gazed back.

"Thanks," Kagome broke the gaze that seemed to have enraptured them.

He had been surprised that she had allowed his touch without protest and even more at her arousal. Then shocked at his own, he quelled the feeling instantly. Attributing it to the fact she had taken care of his pup. He was going to lick the wound at first but was now very glad he had not.

"Would you turn around please?" She said shyly while still blushing. "I would like to get dressed."

He turned, slightly wondering why it mattered. He had just watched this determined, forceful, bold, and naked woman prance around and now she was shy and timid. She was an odd human, indeed.

"Sesshomaru, may I ask you a question?" Kagome said trying to get her mind off of her heated body.

He said nothing and of course to Kagome that was the closest thing to a yes she was ever going to get from the ice prince.

"Why did you not use your healing ability to heal Rin?" She might have been overstepping but she could not contain her curiosity.

He responded instantly to her inquiry, unbelieving he was answering her. "It is ineffective for poisons and venom."

"Oh," was her reply, rather surprised he provided the information so readily.

"Miko, why did you growl earlier?" Where did that come from? Was his beast in control of his mouth? Curiosity again, it would be his cold façade's downfall.

"Wow…uh…you are talkative. You can turn around now." She said in a whisper trying not to wake the child sleeping close by.

"I have a fox demon child in my group. When he is hurt it calms him, so I figured since Rin travels with demons it might work on her. Of course that was just the first growl. The second one was to soothe you so you would not harm me when I used the knife to open the bite." She smirked, rivaling one of the demon's own.

To say he was shocked was an understatement and he worried slightly that she was so informed on his person.

"You forget Sesshomaru-sama, I am a miko I can sense your yokai and aura." She had to admit, she never sensed emotions and auras as well as she had this night.

"Hn." He replied mildly impressed she could sense him that well.

"Would you like some tea?" Kagome was not sure he'd go for it, but it never hurt to ask.

He said nothing, of course to the ever optimistic Kagome that was as good as a yes.

She set up the fire, he watched in slight awe of all the odd contraptions the woman produces from the bag. He also wondered why the clothes she slept in were covering her more modestly then the outfit she usually wore. Sigh, his curiosity was more that of a cat than a dog.

He then noticed a small feminine hand holding a cup in front of him.

He took it from her and she smiled triumphantly.

Waiting till he sipped the liquid first before she felt she had done enough to keep him busy while she set up the rest of their little camp. She pulled out another sleeping bag and rolled it out. Then took a bucket and washed her and Rin's clothes and hung them up to dry.

She then felt a small wave of confusion radiating from the demon lord. She was not really sure how the hell she had started to pick up on the demon's emotions but they were more informative than his mouth. Kagome turned to address him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would it be ok if I stayed here until morning? I would like to check on Rin and make sure she is alright. I also have a few things for her that I have been carrying around athat I would like to give her in the morning."

His confusion subsided as she bowed and he nodded in response, completely surprised by her politeness and how good the tea that had been served to him was. It hit him then, the suspicion, why was she acting this way? He had encountered her before and of course the woman had always protected Rin, but she had never treated him with such respect. "Miko, what is the meaning in this change in your demeanor?"

Kagome froze. 'Sigh, you should know he is not as dumb as Inuyasha.'

He sensed her tenseness and went to stand to confront the human about her intentions.

"Sesshomaru I need a favor from you. I hadn't planned on running into you so soon so I am not as prepared as I had intended to be, but I cannot discuss it with you right now I will in the morning once we have all rested from the excitement." Feeling that he might refuse if she did not offer something in return she added, "I will, of course, trade you a favor for a favor."

Sesshomaru sat back down. He sensed no malice from her as she spoke. He was a little surprised by how calm and free of emotion the miko had been as she spoke to him. The woman was making the demon lord dare I say it….impressed by how she handled herself. Maybe his brother did not have as much influence as he had once thought.

"There is no favor that you, a human, could offer that is worthy to this Sesshomaru."

He felt it then as her anger flared slightly, he reveled in the fact that she was so easily riled.

"Even though I am not worthy, allow me this 'favor' as payment for my helping Rin then."

It took him a second to decipher what she was saying. So wait, she wanted him to allow her to do him a favor, as his repayment for a favor she had already done for him so they would be even. That's it; she is the most confusing being he had ever encountered. 'Sigh,' his curiosity could not be quenched, no matter his curiosity would win so there was no point in fighting it.

She hadn't wanted to pull her trump card until tomorrow to convince him to accept her proposal. How dare he think her as unworthy in any way!? She waited for him and gladly accepted his response of "Very well Miko."

She walked over and sat beside him and rubbed her hands together in preparation. "You're going to have to trust me Sesshomaru."

She almost giggled at all of the trusting they had been doing within the past few hours. She began to focus as her powers flared and danced around her. He brought forth his yokai to counter her energy as it approached him. She growled to soothe him and his beast calmed, refusing to bring harm to the woman who brought them such peace. He felt tingling all through his body. Sesshomaru would have panicked but could call forth the emotion. The demon was too busy feeling the peace and contentment. Suddenly, a weight fell onto his chest. Looking down he saw the culprit, a very annoyed look graced his face as the miko had fallen against him and was now out cold, sleeping soundly.

He saw how content she was laying there, clinging to his clothes, for a brief second he contemplated leaving her there. Then he heard it, a giggle, a little ways away.

Rin could not help herself she had begun to feel so much better and woke up to see her favorite miko and demon lord in such a compromising position.

"My Lord, I did not know you liked Lady Kagome so much. I promise to share her with you next time we play," as she laid back down and quickly fell asleep feeling that she had said and offered the proper thing. Also to allow her lord some time with the miko since she did not know when the woman would come to play again.

Sesshomaru was now shocked, his little ward had fallen asleep before he had a chance to explain the situation.

To inform the girl that the situation was not what it looked like. The miko was just doing him a favor. No wait it was not what it sounded like either. The woman's confusing behavior was making it so he, Lord Sesshomaru, could not think or function. Now he needed to rest to calm his mind. He looked down at the woman. She seemed so content where she was. Arousal filled him again as he thought of Rin's proposal to allow them to "play."

He lifted the woman and put her in the bag she slept in, which lay right next to the oh so generous child. He made sure she looked comfortable, and smirked as her arm reached out for the warmth that was no longer there. Realizing his absence, almost instinctually she reached for Rin and pulled the child close to her, nuzzled the top of the child's head and wrapped an arm around her protectively. The child responded with a contented sigh and nuzzled back. He had not known humans to be so affectionate and contemplated if the reason for their behavior was because they had been around demons for too long or if it was something more than that, whatever is was it was very appealing to him…which infuriated him. 'Too confused, I must sleep.' After he scanned the area and sensed there was no danger near by, he went to lean against his tree again and made sure the two human females were in his line of sight.

Then his arm began to itch a little, imagine his surprise when his other arm was scratching that itch. His eyes widened as he examined his new appendage. The questions began to flood his thoughts, 'Who was this woman? How did she do this? Why did she do this? What did she want in the morning? Where did she learn to make such good tea? What was in that yellow bag? Why did she stay with that damn hanyo? I must sleep if only to quell the questions.' Then a feeling came to him something strange, a barrier formed around their camp, a strong one too. It felt odd because he had never been inside a miko's barrier; he smirked, he usually found himself on the outside of them. Sesshomaru guessed that she had placed it, he would ask her about that too, as he drifted off to sleep.

Thanks to my beta, hope you enjoyed this story. It was my first fanfic ever. Have a good week, and review.


	2. Chapter 2

As the morning approached, the sun cascaded over the land and shone brightly on the awkward little campsite

As the morning approached, the sun cascaded over the land and shone brightly on the awkward little campsite. Rin stirred as she felt warmth and power so close and unconsciously snuggled closer to the source of her comfort. The child's eyes slowly opened to see a woman holding her while she slept.

Rin wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't been held by anyone for as long as she could remember. Her assumption was that her mother had held her in such a protective and loving embrace, but could not remember anything of the sort. The child wanted to stay there as long as she could but… she really had to pee. Taking a moment she reached her arms up around the woman's neck and hugged as tightly as she could. The child wasn't sure if she would be allowed such affection again and was going to take full advantage.

Sure her lord was wonderful but she only got a pat on the head and was only held when she was hurt or in danger. Most of those instances she was unconscious or in pain so she couldn't really relish in the feeling of being held by her lord. Rin knew she meant a lot to him and that was enough. To her surprise she felt the squeeze being returned to her. She looked up in shock and a little embarrassed to be hugging someone while they slept.

Kagome's eyes met the young child's who had hugged her awake. The miko from the future thought 'What a nice way to wake up,' much better than that damn pink alarm clock or Inuyasha's yelling. The woman took a better look at Rin, assessing the extent of her injuries and determining the length of her recovery, when the child's eyes started to fill with tears. Kagome looked at her and said "What's wrong Rin?"

Rin looked at her and said something that tugged at the miko's heart.

"Rin's never been hugged before, not like this."

Kagome smiled and kissed her forehead, "Well you can hug me as much as you want only if I'm allowed to do the same."

Rin smiled at the woman who had saved her, who had made her lord happy, judging by the "playing" she had witnessed the night before, and had granted her something she hadn't known she yearned for. Then Rin's smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong now?" Kagome asked the child, mildly confused.

Rin looked at her and said "Kagome can Rin go pee?"

"Oh, of course go!" As she watched the child jump up and scamper off a giggled escaped her lips, knowing that the girl had become confused. Torn between the feelings she had never had and the apparent need to relieve herself.

Kagome got out of her sleeping bag, and waited for the barrage of questions she was going to receive from the demon lord. She took a deep breath and turned to face him, her determination and boldness written clearly all over her face, filling her aura, and shining in her eyes. Then Kagome gasped, "This Sesshomaru" was still….sleeping…..she had to choke back a laugh. Then the miko felt a tug at her side, and looked down to see Rin. Kagome placed her finger to her lips insinuating that they should be quiet.

Rin glanced where Kagome was looking, making sure to follow the woman's orders to be silent, when her eyes widened. She looked back at the grinning woman. Her nosed crinkled, her lips smiled and whispered, "Kagome I've never seen my lord sleep, never." Then a grin graced the child's angelic face. "Let's let him sleep Kagome, and go get breakfast."

Kagome nodded in approval, "Let's do one thing before we go."

Sesshomaru began to stir not too long after his ward and the miko had left the area. His eyes opened abruptly after he had become aware of just how deep of a sleep he was in.

'That infuriating woman!' He thought. She had made him think so much that his body needed to recover resulting in an unusual sleep pattern. Though he would never admit it he had never slept so well in his life. He looked around to see that both humans had left the area. Frustrated he noticed something on his chest. A piece of paper decorated with cherry blossoms and a golden leaf, he had never seen paper so decorated,he concluded before opening it that whom ever had owned it before placing it on his person must be of great wealth and nobility.

Lord Sesshomaru,

Rin and I went to catch breakfast we will return shortly. Hope you had a good sleep.

Sincerely,

Kagome & Rin

He could just imagine the humor on the Miko's face as she wrote him the note.

There were a few things about the note that troubled the demon lord and they were:

A.They left without telling him (Infuriating him).

B. They saw him sleeping (Mildly embarrassed him no one has seen him sleep but his mother.).

C.Where the hell did the women get this paper (Impressing him.)?

D.How did she learn to write (Further impressing him.)?

E.Judging by the two very different handwriting styles, how on earth did she get that rambunctious child to stay quiet enough not to wake him and have the patience to teach Rin how to write her name (Immense amount of being impressed.)?

If he had been a lesser creature he would have groaned in frustration. The poor demon lord had not felt this much confusion, or emotion in the entire span of his long life. The miko was going to explain it all to him and right this minute, lest he fall asleep again from mental exhaustion.

He stormed in the direction of the scents of the two creatures that were responsible for his mood, when he was stopped suddenly. The barrier that had protected them throughout the night was still in place. He went to break it, he could not, without damaging the forest area around them greatly. Now the trapped demon lord could do nothing but wait for the insufferable woman to return and despite his best efforts he fell back asleep.

Kagome had questioned Rin on what she would like for breakfast. Rin informed her that all she could do was fish. Kagome then decided it wouldn't hurt for the child to learn to use a bow and to hunt on her own. So the two women stalked their prey, a rabbit. Kagome took her last arrow and set it up for the archer in training. They would have to retrieve it if she missed but Kagome didn't mind.

"Now aim, and then shoot." she said to her oh so focused pupil. Kagome had been surprised how short of a time it took the girl to write her name and now the child was so focused on her new lesson. Kagome thought for a second how appropriate it would be for a mother to teach a daughter such skills.

She heard the bow snap. Then her jaw dropped, had it not been attached to her skull it would have hit the floor. The arrow flew true and hit the rabbit, her first try, but that wasn't the part that had the miko so shocked. It was the blue magic that had swirled around the arrow as it flew. Rin just shot a sacred arrow, now this was getting interesting.

"I did it Kagome!" Rin stated triumphantly.

"Good job little one." Kagome responded hoping the child did not see the apparent look of disbelief in her eyes. They prepared the rabbit and headed back to camp.

The women entered camp giggling with the flowers they had picked along the way in their hair. The demon lord sensed their presence and abruptly stood to confront the woman.

The miko saw him move and jumped suddenly. She told Rin to start to prepare breakfast as Kagome approached him glaring in her direction.

"Miko I have questions for you and you will answer them this instant." He said irritated.

Now she was a little irritated at his blunt order "This instant? Who do you think you are? I do not take orders from you." She huffed.

Ok, he did ot want this to get out of hand, he took a deep breath not wanting to upset Rin, he would have to teach the woman her place when the child was not around to interfere. His beast growled at the thought of him harming the woman, but he silenced it. He was Sesshomaru and refused to be affected by his baser instinct, his honor would not allow it.

"Miko if you wish for my assistance with whatever it is you are going to request from me this morning I suggest you answer my questions." He neglected to add the 'ridiculous human' to the end of his statement because he felt it would not help his cause with the woman. And he needed answers now.

She nodded in compliance. Hopefully he would agree to her proposal, she was sick and tired of things going the way they were and there was no way Inuyasha was going to initiate what she had in mind.

"Miko, why did you trap this Sesshomaru in a barrier?" This was the one most pressing at the moment. He wanted an explanation.

"What are you talking about? I haven't put up a barrier," she replied in confusion.

He inwardly smirked at her confusion knowing he had caused her the same emotion she had been causing him. "I felt a barrier last night and when I awoke it was still present preventing me from leaving the area." The demon crossed his arms in annoyance, and slight amusement because he hadn't crossed his arms in quite a long time.

She quickly responded a little shocked at what he was saying. "I have not put up a barrier, and it's not like it's something I can just do in my sleep. Wait" Kagom started to put a few things together in her mind…..she leaned closer to Sesshomaru, like a child with a secret and whispered. "I think I might know what happened." She then turned to the child making breakfast, leaving the daiyokai beside himself at how a woman her age who wore such scandalous clothes could seem so innocent. "Rin…..did you put up a barrier yesterday and forget to take it down?"

Now the demon was speechless. He watched the woman accuse Rin of erecting a barrier; he couldn't move the thoughts of what she was insinuating from his head. He had never noticed the child show any signs of spiritual power.

Rin turned her head to acknowledge the woman's question. "What is a barrier?"

Kagome chuckled. She kneeled so that she and Rin were eye to eye.

"Sometimes when you really want to protect something you can put up a magical wall that will keep it safe."

"Ohhh," Rin said in understanding. "Um, like this?" She placed a barrier around Kagome.

Now Kagome was speechless, this pleased Sesshomaru because yet again she knew how he felt. After a minute of silence, Kagome spoke. "How long have you been able to do this Rin?"

The child thought for a moment. "Since last night." They both stared at her, she felt she better elaborate or the questions would never end.

"When I woke up and Kagome was so happy with Lord Sesshomaru I didn't want anything to interrupt their playtime. I wished I could protect them like they protect me and my body started to tingle." She sighed, "Is that what you mean?"

Kagome blushed at the comment. "That's a great amount of control you have little one, good job! When we are done eating breakfast lets go play in the field for a while."

Her ability to control could be attributed to the fact that her lord had a great affinity for it. Kagome praised the little miko, it had taken her two years to perfect barriers, but this child seemed to have it down, judging by the weakness of the arrow she sent earlier that might be the only part she was excelling at. Kagome went to move when a barrier stopped her.

She smiled, "Rin, can you let me out now?" The child complied, and sighed at how nice it was to have Kagome here with her and her Lord.

Sesshomaru thought it was humorous that Rin had trapped the miko, just like she had trapped him earlier. "Rin you are not to put up any more barriers, without permission from this Sesshomaru first." He scolded the child.

Kagome then threw a "be a little nicer" glare his way, and he sighed mentally of course.

"Rin, you have pleased this Sesshomaru, with your ability and concern."

"Thank you My Lord." Rin said and smiled in his direction, loving the praise coming from her lord.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman and said "Now Miko where are you from and what is in this bag?" Figuring this one would keep her preoccupied at least until they were done with breakfast. He sat awaiting her answer.

Kagome bit her lip apprehensively. She knew it would probably come to this, and though Sesshomaru had helped her and her group in the past. Was it really worth it to risk him knowing all about her, and the circumstances that had led to this moment? He was after all an enemy and though they would share times of peace between them there was an equal amount of time of animosity spread throughout.

Sesshomaru watched the odd woman through the obvious internal battle she was having. He waited patiently for her to yield and explain what it is that he wanted to know. He had no doubt she would, he could feel the desperation in her even though it was faint. Some how he knew the cause, they all had been fighting an endless battle as their foe continued to gather strength and become more devious. He too felt the strain and the call to return to his lands and obligations.

Kagome came to a decision. He was noble there was no doubt about that, and though she risked her way home it was worth the chance that he would agree and all of them could finally move on with their lives. She needed his help, and he needed theirs. The miko had thought, studied, and planned hard for this and she was determined. With that she began to tell her story to the bored demon lord and his little ward.

Both Sesshomaru and his ward ate and listened attentively to the miko's story of the future and how and why she was in the feudal era. This had answered quite a few of Sesshomaru's questions, and he was pleased to have his curiosity quenched if only for the moment.

Shippo woke up first; it was always hard for him to sleep when Kagome wasn't there. He was no longer allowed to sleep with her because she felt him to be too old. He had grown a lot these last few years and was probably the equivalent of a ten year old human in size, but he still missed her presence. He walked over to Inuyasha with a mischievous grin and pounced on the sleeping hanyo. "WAKE UP INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha ripped from his slumber grabbed the kit and they wrestled for a few moments. Over the years he began to look at the kit as his little brother and less of a nuisance. "I'll make you pay for that you runt," he yelled putting the not so small kit in a choke hold.

Shippo loved the attention, he had lost his father, and thought Inuyasha was more of a big brother, he always loved to play with him. Especially since he had calmed, though he still was brash and crude, something had changed in him. Shippo attributed it to the rest of the tachi.

Little did the kit know it also had a lot to with Kagome. She had sat Inuyasha down, and told the hanyo that she would always follow and support him, but he must return the same for her and the entire group. She confronted him on his behavior and his rudeness and how it would eventually build rifts between them all. She also discussed with him that the stress he felt towards her because of Kikyo was unfounded. The younger miko explained to him that he should feel free to love whomever he wished and she would support him. He hesitantly told her, that his heart belonged to Kikyo and though he loved Kagome he could never be hers. She had thanked him for his honesty and told him of the few times Kikyo and she had crossed paths and how much they had helped each other and that she felt only admiration for the woman.

The entire group had grown strong over the last 4 years. Miroku's spiritual powers and knowledge had made him a force of nature and not even Inuyasha could defeat him. All their sparring ended in a draw. But by far the biggest changes have been in Sango and Kagome, they were fast and cunning way beyond any human aside from Miroku and even that was debatable. Also the females combat skills and strength had improved, though no one ever brought it up they all secretly wondered if something was going on. The women had trained together almost every day. The burden on Inuyasha to be the main combatant had dwindled, leaving the hanyo calmer and more rational in battle and life.

Inuyasha released the kit as he saw Miroku get up followed by Sango. "Let's eat and go find Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I have a few things to say to that wench." They all giggled remembering the previous night.

"Breakfast is always so much easier when Kagome's here." Sango sighed missing her sister and her wonderful yellow pack.

They all agreed and prepared to search for their missing family member.

Kagome sighed and wondered where her group was. She looked over to Sesshomaru who was sitting beside her, waiting nonchalantly for her to speak as his ward picked flowers a few yards away.

Kagome looked at him and decided it's now or never. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have been here for four years now looking for jewel shards and Naraku." She looked at him and his eyes told her to continue. "The last few shards and Naraku have been very difficult for us to find, as I am sure you know because you search for the vile hanyo as well." Kagome paused thinking of how to phrase her next few sentences. "I am sure that as both of our groups travel, we come across different information pertaining to Naraku, my proposal is that we join forces."

"Absolutely not." He responded as if he was unaffected by her proposal, he would not travel with his brother and felt the large group would be ineffective knowing how devious Naraku is.

Knowing his reservations she continued un-phased by his response. "I do not wish for us to join forces as in combine our groups, I wish for us to share information. Traveling together would just put us all in the same place, making us easy to track and easier to target. I only intend that we share the information and plans we have so that we can join in the final battle to defeat Naraku once and for all."

"No." He continued to reply though he was softening to the idea. It was not a bad plan and it required little interaction with his brother. Though he loathed admitting it, as of late, the runt was becoming more tolerable.

She then looked at him and said.

"All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near. Hold out baits to entice the enemy. Feign disorder, and crush him."

"If he does not know we are working together, then we will seem unable and unorganized then with our combined power we will crush him."

Her words and the determination in her unwavering voice affected him. He had read those same words in a book he had retrieved from the continent, The Art of War. She was impressive in her knowledge.

He could see her strategic thinking and the wheels turning in her mind, this was intriguing to him she was very intelligent. Most women he met were uneducated, but also unintelligent, just there to absorb their mates wealth and produce heirs.

He had not taken a mate because he did not wish to be tied for eternity to someone who could not challenge him. Judging by the power she exhibited with his arm and the conversation they were having she was none of these things. But how could they do this, meeting every day was out of the question it would be the same as merging the groups.

"How do you propose we communicate such information?" Sesshomaru inquired.

She smiled in triumph that the great demon lord in front of her was considering her proposal. "Well I hope you're ready to learn something new because I have just the thing!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out two devices.

He looked at her curiously and smiled at the girl's apparent plan, he had no idea what they were but since she was from the future he could guess.

"Bring war material with you from home, but forage on the enemy...use the conquered foe to augment one's own strength." He replied showing her his pleasure and understanding in her plan, also letting her know indirectly he too had read the scroll she had quoted earlier and approved of her choice in persuading him.

She smiled back at him as their alliance started to hatch. She knew that this was going to be the undoing of Naraku and was pleased he was responding so well.

"I see Lord Sesshomaru. How is it that you know of a text from the continent?" Momentarily letting her curiosity about the daiyokai get the better of her.

"I too am well versed in the philosophy of war and many other things. Perhaps when we see more peaceful times we could discuss it further Miko," he said leaning close enough to her for her to feel his breath.

She blushed and he smirked at her apparent intrigue at the thought of having an intelligent conversation, though he could not say he disagreed with her reaction.

"Sesshomaru-sama these are communication devices from my time," she handed him one.

"This is how you make it work and this is what this does, they are powered by the sun so you just have to place it in the light for a few hours a day to make sure it works." He looked in awe, though his face didn't show it, at the contraption. He pushed the button she had described held it to his mouth and said "Miko" she jumped not expecting him to be so bold. He was surprised at the sound he made coming out of the contraption she was holding though he had more control over his body then the female sitting next to him.

"I see." He smiled again as her plan became more and more plausible.

"What is its range?" He asked, she remembered when her mother had given them to her and told her the range was 250 miles, but there was no telling what it was in the feudal era where there were no mechanical signals or buildings to get in the way. She briefly questioned how on earth her mother could afford something like this but shrugged it off.

"About…" she did some quick math in her head; she stepped about three feet at a time, divide, then multiply "440,000 steps," she replied without batting an eyelash.

Her intelligence was intriguing him, suddenly he couldn't wait for this conversation they would have. "I see, more than sufficient."

"What's that?" Rin asked her two favorite people as she dropped her flower ring on top of Kagome's head and hugged the Miko. Kagome explained and showed the devices to the eager child.

"So do we have an alliance Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked wanting to focus on the adorable child in her lap.

"Miko, I believe this will be most…interesting," he nodded to her and patted the head of child she was amusing.

"Sesshomaru-sama, at night I read stories to Shippo, would it be ok for Rin to listen as well? I would like to say goodnight to her, also we could discuss whatever is needed afterwards to maintain a routine consistency." She said all of this while braiding the young child's hair.

She had just combined his two favorite things, his ward and war tactics. If he agreed then maybe he would be able to stop his pretend sleeping and Rin would be occupied enough to fall asleep of her own accord. He remained silent.

"Then it's settled, we should think of code names so that if we are overheard by Naraku he won't know who is conversing, I doubt he would ever expect us to do something like this." Kagome smiled at the idea, she really just wanted code names because that's how it was in the movies.

"Miko" he said mildly annoyed with her.

"MIKO that will be my code name, Sesshomaru-sama, arigato." She bowed.

He couldn't help but be pleased that her name would be something he picked.

"Rin how about Hime? Because you look like a princess with that crown of flowers and braided hair." She couldn't take the girls adorableness and hugged her tightly.

Then she looked at Sesshomaru in all of his glory, she began to notice how elegant yet masculine he was. He looked at her and they began to get lost in the other's gaze, until a giggle was heard between them. "How about Taisho for our Lord, Rin what do you think?" The child looked at her lord and smiled. "Ok then its settled, Hime, Miko and Taisho." Kagome clapped her hands as if to seal the deal.

Sesshomaru turned from the woman to watch the wind in the trees, probably trying to pull off lack of interest. But hearing her call him her lord and Taisho had a nice ring to it.

"Oh I almost forgot." Kagome pulled out her yellow bag to give Rin the presents she had for her. A doll, some meal bars, bottles for water, snacks, a sleeping bag, umbrella, bathing supplies, and a beautiful kimono for when hers got too dirty. The girl hugged the miko and thanked her.

Sesshomaru stood up, he sensed something. "Miko your group is nearby."

"Oh really?" Kagome stood and said her good-bye's to Rin. "I'll tell you a story tonight about a boy who jumps out of a peach."

Rin squealed with glee over the thought. Kagome got her bag. "Sesshomaru, I will speak with you tonight, arigato." she placed her hand on the arm she regenerated and began to walk away.

"Miko. Would you like to know which way your group is?" He asked noticing she was going the wrong way.

Kagome put a finger to her lip, and smirked. "No I know how to find them…..SIT BOY!"

She held her hand to her ear to help her follow the sound that was sure to follow. Sure enough, a muffled screaming could be heard. She turned and went in the direction of the injured hanyo.

If Sesshomaru had been anyone else he would have laughed…..hysterically…for at least an hour. But only a smirk graced his face as he took his beaming ward to find the rest of his group.

'Yes this would be very interesting.' He thought as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked towards her group, feeling a little bad for sitting Inuyasha, but the humor in it could not be denied

Kagome walked towards her group, feeling a little bad for sitting Inuyasha, but the humor in it could not be denied. She also wondered what to do about Rin. The girl would need training now, but Kagome could not do it. That would interfere with their plan to appear to not be working together.

"Wench! Did you just sit me so you knew what direction to walk?" Inuyasha said accusingly while finally getting himself out of the hole he was currently face down in.

Sango and Shippou giggled now, knowing that was the exact reason, and Miroku just smiled. Finally they could continue on their journey.

"Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said apologetically. Then a smile graced her beautiful face, "I know how much of a hurry you're in, I was just saving time by making you guys easier to find."

Now everyone laughed, even the hanyo smiled at the women. "I'm glad I can still bring you guys such amusement after all of these years." He turned and waved his hand for them to follow. "Let's go guys we haven't got all day."

Kagome smiled at how much he had grown throughout the years, and was glad her group could still smile even though they have been through so much pain. She hugged Shippou and they all followed their friend.

Silence filled the group after a few hours of walking. Kirara nudged Sango and she nodded in return knowingly. She held up her right hand and snapped twice. Everyone in the group snapped once in unison to agree with her. Miroku tapped his staff on the ground four times. They all snapped once to show again they understood. They all fiercely turned to face each other.

"Ready?" Inuyasha said.

"Hai," they replied all putting their fist into the circle.

"Go!" Kagome yelled.

"1…2…3…" They all yelled in unison, confusing the demon that had been following them for the past few moments with their theatrics.

Sango whined at the results. "Aw, I guess it's me and you Kagome." Kagome nodded in understanding as she mildly sulked. "I knew I should have picked paper." Sango nodded in agreement.

The women turned and started preparing for battle as they walked in the direction of the demon following them.

"So Kagome, want to try those scythes today for this battle?" The demon slayer asked her best friend knowing the miko had been itching to see how the training was going.

"Sure Sango, you go long range today with the Hiraikotsu and if needed grab your sword if he's still standing." Kagome said pulling the weapons out of her pack. She dropped her bag and crouched ready to strike.

"Sounds good to me. HIRAIKOTSU!" The demon slayer yelled as she threw her weapon in the direction of the demons aura. Not expecting it to hit but at least draw it into the open. If it perished at the first strike then this would be no fun. They both smiled as the demon leaped from the trees and into view. "Kagome I've never seen a demon that looks like that before?" Sango said while catching her weapon assessing the size and type of demon.

"Nope." Kagome said pressing a button on her watch.

Kagome took off in its direction faster than a human or demon for that matter. "This will be fun." The quick miko yelled to her friend as she jumped in the air and her foot landed on the top of its head. She smiled at the crack she heard and the moan in pain that escaped through the beast's fangs.

"Indeed." Sango drew her sword and ran towards the beast a smile on her face. Now this was the type of bonding a demon slayer could enjoy.

Miroku Shippou and Inuyasha sat patiently for the women to finish. They had decided a year ago there was no reason for them all to become exhausted from battle when only a couple of them could easily dispatch most foes. They all winced at the crack that Kagome had inflicted and felt bad for the thing because it was about to meet its end at the hands of two very powerful human females.

"Is it me or has Kagome gotten even faster?" Miroku asked the other bystanders.

"Hai," the two said, in awe at Sango's skill with a sword and how high she as able to jump.

"Have you noticed how high Sango can jump now and how precisely she swings that sword?" Inuyasha inquired to the other males in the group.

"Hai." Again the response of choice.

"Have either of you wondered how on earth these women have gotten so powerful over these last few years? I mean it's out of control their skills match that of powerful demons, and yet it seems they haven't even begun." Shippou asked the question that had been on all of their minds for quite a while. Now they all just nodded, as they watched Kagome get caught by the leg only to see the demons offending arm turn to dust as she purified it.

"Kami, they are just playing with the thing, what kind of demon is that? I've never seen one before." Miroku asked his two friends as they all winced at the sight of Sango shredding the other arm of the demon with moves they could not fully track. Miroku noticed Sango's aura flash green as she fought. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the woman he loved.

"No I have not seen anything like that before." Inuyasha stated as the demon realized it was about to die and attempted to flee. "What about you Shippou?"

"Nope never." As the women brought the thing down. Sango anchoring it to the ground with her sword and Kagome placing a hand to its torso purifying the demon to oblivion.

"What's the time Kagome?" Sango asked pulling her sword out of the ash covered forest floor.

"1 minute 18 seconds." Kagome responded as she dusted herself off.

"We seem to be getting faster at this." The demon slayer smiled at the miko.

"You know if you girls weren't so hasty we might have been able to question the damn thing as to why he was following us." Inuyasha yelled to the girls approaching.

The fact that they were being lectured on going too headfirst into a battle by Inuyasha was quite the testament to how much he had grown. The girls smiled. "We'll be more attentive next time, sorry." Kagome responded.

"Hey do either of you know what kind of demon that was?" Miroku asked the women.

"Nope." Was the answer from both.

Kagome hesitated, "It looked like a white tiger, but those are almost always on the continent. Why was it here and following us?" she asked her group.

They all pondered the idea for a few moments. Miroku broke the silence. "The only person who would want to keep tabs on us is most likely Naraku. Judging by the fact that we have not been able to find a single trace of him and that the demon you speak of is not from this land it is safe to assume that he has gone to become more powerful elsewhere."

They all nodded in agreement. "In any case if we see another lets question it before we destroy it completely, if that's ok with the women." Inuyasha smirked towards the demon slayer and miko. They blushed and nodded in compliance. "Ok, let's get going I want to set up camp soon." Kagome clapped her hands and they all resumed their travels. 'I will inform Sesshomaru about what I have found out tonight.' She smiled knowing that this plan could work after all.

A sacred arrow flew through the air purifying the unknown demon instantly. Kikyo, satisfied with her victory wondered what type of demon that was and why it had been following her. Maybe Inuyasha might know something. Secretly glad she could find a reason to approach her love. She headed east to where she knew he was.

"Rin, place a barrier around you and Ah Un." Sesshomaru instructed his ward.

"Hai." She responded and did as she was told.

Sesshomaru did not recognize the demon, yet it did not matter. No creature could possibly be stealth enough to follow the demon lord and he would dispatch it immediately for its disrespect.

As the demon lunged at him he quickly sliced it in two with his poison whip and smirked as its pieces disgustingly slid to the ground. As it fell it yelled out in a language that Sesshomaru did not understand. 'Hn that was interesting.' He thought as he turned to continue his travel. He looked down to see blood splatter all over the front of his haori. The demon lord wondered if maybe he had been a little too hasty to allow that inferior beings blood to taint his clothes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin would like to clean the blood from your clothing." The child stated, hope gleaming in her eyes.

Sesshomaru said nothing wondering how on earth she planned to achieve such a feat. Then he realized that his ward had spent too much time with the miko, because she took his silence as a yes.

She approached him and his curiosity, once again, got the better of him. She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. Then to his surprise hundreds of little blue bubbles left the girl surrounding the blood on his clothes. Sesshomaru watched in awe, it never showed on his face, as the little barriers took every drop of blood away from him and settled on the ground only to burst now that their purpose had been fulfilled. Maybe he should have someone train the girl. It was apparent now just how much power she might have. Her control was amazing especially for a human. Kagome was of course a good choice, but that would interfere with their plan, maybe he would discuss this with the miko tonight.

"All done!" The child squeaked happily that she was able to help her lord. Sesshomaru caught the child as she fell. She used so much energy she needed to rest, she reminded him much of the miko the night she healed his arm. He pushed the thought of the miko laying on him from his head. He placed Rin on the dragon, smiling as she slept.

"What is wrong with that child now?" Whined Jaken as he glared at the human sleeping on Ah Un.

Sesshomaru stepped on the toad as he walked by him. "If you continue to be slow, you will be left behind, Jaken." The demon lord said uncaringly to his vassal as he continued his travel for the second time. They would set up camp soon.

They worked like a well oiled machine. Shippou gathered wood. Kagome prepared dinner. Inuyasha hunted while Miroku gathered water, and Sango set up camp.

Inuyasha and Miroku now chose camp purposely by hot springs, knowing that the women loved to bathe. This gave them time to train with each other and the young kit. Kagome had decided they were too rough with Shippou so the only time they could train was when the women were gone. At least their baths were significantly long and the men could facilitate a proper training session.

Kagome and Inuyasha began bickering over what type of ramen they should've had for dinner instead of chicken. Though they both had matured they always reverted to old habits occasionally.

"I'm telling you, when we eat boar, you do not make chicken ramen. It's common sense!" Inuyasha yelled at the fuming miko.

"Well maybe if you had told me what you were planning to bring, I would have made a different type!" She snapped back.

"How often do I ever bring chicken back with me?!" He griped back.

"Inuyasha!! SSSSIIII….." Kagome took a deep breath. After the last sitting she had promised to try to use the sits less. "Ok you're right Inuyasha. I'll try to pay more attention next time."

"Damn right!" Inuyasha yelled in victory.

"Ok…Ok you win Inuyasha. Hey Shippou let's get you ready for bed and I'll read you a story." Kagome said digging through her pack for the story book and the child's sleeping bag.

"Awe Kagome, I'm too old for that." He whined, secretly waiting in anticipation for the story about the boy in the peach.

Kagome smiled, knowing her kit was just trying to act cool in front of the older men. Soon enough he would be too old, but the deal they had was when he could read her a story she would stop reading to him. She grabbed the gray device from her bag so Rin could share in the story. She had told her group about the device and that she wanted to read stories to the children in Kaede's village while she's gone. She didn't want to lie to them but Inuyasha wouldn't allow such an alliance. She would tell them soon enough.

Inuyasha and Miroku went to train, while Sango sharpened her weapon.

Kagome sat next to the kit who was awaiting the story. He could read most of the words now, but he dare not tell Kagome or she might stop reading to him. Kagome grabbed the device and held it to her mouth.

"Hime, are you there?" Kagome spoke into the device.

Sesshomaru heard the squeal as the device his ward was clutching finally came to life. She had been waiting for half an hour and now her wish had come true. She woke up from her slumber as ecstatic as ever after she ate, the child got into her sleeping bag the miko gave her and waited patiently for the gray box to allow her to hear the voice of the woman she so loved.

He was glad that Rin had not ran around camp torturing Jaken until she felt tired enough to sleep. This was well worth it to have Rin calm.

He heard Kagome's voice and smirked. "Hime, are you there?"

Rin responded, "Yes Miko, I am here. I cannot wait to hear about the peach boy!"

"Good Hime, I am glad to hear your voice. Have you had a good day?" Kagome asked the girl, ignoring the confused look she was getting from Shippou.

"Hai, Miko, is Mikoto going to hear the story as well?" Rin asked hopefully.

Mikoto? She must mean Shippou, how adorable is Rin. She gave him a code name.

"Hai Hime, Mikoto is here too. Would you like to say hello?" Kagome knew the child on the other end would love to say hello to Shippou.

"Of course!" Rin yelled causing everyone in both areas to jump in surprise, except for Sesshomaru of course.

Kagome handed the device to Shippou and gave a quick lesson on how to use it.

"Hi Hime." Shippou said as he blushed.

"Kon bon wa Mikoto, are you excited for the story?" Rin asked trying to be polite.

"Yes I am, it's about a peach." Shippou said happily grinning at Kagome.

"Ok ok you two, don't give it away let's get started." Kagome clapped and started to read the fairy tale to the two very attentive children.

When the story was done Kagome let the children say their goodnights and kissed Shippou good night and blew a kiss into the night to Rin.

Rin got up from her sleeping bag, set the device next to Sesshomaru. "Here you are My Lord she whispered." Then she kissed the palm of her hand and blew it towards the sky. Sesshomaru watched the child as a little blue barrier floated into the sky. He wondered if the child's barrier would be able to find the miko like the child had intended.

"Taisho?" Kagome spoke into the device.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru responded in a bored tone.

"Ok I'll go first…" Kagome began to explain what had happened with the white tiger demon, how they had been followed and the conclusions about "our enemy" they had come too.

He listened intently as she spoke. Realizing how soothing her voice was. Then when Kagome finished she waited for him to speak. He wondered if he should even inform her that he too had a similar experience. The demon lord decided that since they had made this deal he was obligated to. Sesshomaru explained that he too had a similar experience, but in a quarter of the amount of words she used.

"I see then it must be our enemy then, no one else would send trackers after both of us." Kagome bit her lip as she came to this realization.

"Indeed." He could just imagine her biting her lip in contemplation. He did not know when he had memorized her quirks but shrugged it off.

"Miko, the demon this Taisho destroyed spoke in a language that was not of this land." He replied trying to be aware of the code name, had it been any other he would not have agreed to this. He wondered if she knew the reference to his father the name had.

"Then we can agree that our enemy is not in Japan but on the continent." Kagome responded, content that their deal was yielding results.

"Indeed. Miko, what of training for Hime? She has shown great potential." Sesshomaru waited for her response.

"I know, I will think of something for that, it would not be wise to have the obvious person train her. I will have to think of something else. Arigato Taisho I will speak with you tomorrow. Goodnight." She waited for a response, but received none. She wasn't really expecting any but was still disappointed. She had loved to hear his voice and had been surprised by how much he spoke. Kagome sighed, she heard Miroku return, "Hey Sango lets go take a bath now that Miroku is back."

"Ok Kagome let's go!" Sango had the bathing supplies already out.

"You know I could always help you beautiful ladies with washing, I am quite experienced with the female….."

THWACK

Sango interrupted the lecher with her fist before he could finish.

"We will be fine monk." The demon slayer said as she and the Miko walked to the hot spring.

The water was very soothing to their muscles. Kagome couldn't imagine going back to her time where you had to pay for hot springs.

"Kagome, who were you talking to earlier? I highly doubt the children in the village wanted to know about our demon slaying?" Sango asked before rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

Kagome sighed, she knew this was coming. She put a barrier around her and Sango.

Then the two girls submerged under water to muffle the conversation they were going to have. Kagome's barrier kept enough air with them to talk for at least a half hour.

The miko explained to her sister the plan and all of the details. The demon slayer sat and listened. Inwardly she was proud that her sister could have developed and implemented a plan so well. She was indeed an asset to this battle. They agreed not to inform Inuyasha yet. As they came out from under the water, both women saw a small blue bubble approach them. Kagome smiled as the bubble landed on her nose and burst having served its purpose. The miko smiled more as she felt the aura of the person who had sent it. Sesshomaru was right they needed to find someone to train Rin and soon. Sango looked at her sister and just smiled, seeing Kagome happy was something they all wanted. They got out of the bath and began to head back to camp when they saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors pass by.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo called out to her love.

The hanyo turned to embrace the older miko. "I have missed you." He whispered to her.

She smiled, "I have come because a demon I could not identify was following me this afternoon." Making sure to remain in his embrace while she spoke to him. The clay woman wished she could feel the warmth of his skin.

He looked at her and responded, informing her of the events they had gone through also. "Did you get any information from it before purifying it?" He asked.

"No I did not. That would have been a better approach." She smiled.

Inuyasha laughed, "Since when am I the only rational person?"

Kikyo looked at him a little confused but dropped it.

Sango and Kagome approached the embracing couple, overhearing their conversation.

The demon slayer looked to Kagome to make sure she was ok. She decided not to question Kagome about her feelings regarding the situation because it was apparent the wheels in the young miko's head were spinning.

"Sango, I have to do something." as Kagome started to approach the two lovers. Her heart warmed at how happy they seemed to be in each other's arms and wondered if she would ever find someone to love her that deeply. Kagome sensed Sango walking behind her when she heard something in the distance snap twice. The women knew they were being watched. If Kagome was going to get what she wanted she would have to be smart about it.

Kagome grabbed her scythes and looked back at her sister. Somehow Sango knew what her friend needed and only hoped Inuyasha would understand. She watched as Kagome rushed at the couple. Sango followed, she needed to take down the hanyo, and hoped she had enough strength to hold him down long enough for Kagome to get to Kikyo.

"Kikyo this ends now!" She yelled as she approached the shocked couple. She jumped in the air and came down forcing them to separate. Kagome stood between Inuyasha and Kikyo and faced her soul's previous owner.

"KAGOME! What are you doing? I thought we talked about this! I love……" He was tackled to the ground mid sentence by a very strong demon slayer. The air left him as the ground collided with his body. 'What the hell is going on?' Inuyasha's head was filling with questions and worry for his love and his friend.

Sango subdued Inuyasha and glanced at her sister, letting her know to continue.

"Inuyasha listen to me." Sango whispered in the hanyo's ear as he struggled beneath her. "You have to trust Kagome. She needs to do this." She pleaded with her friend desperately.

He knew now what Kagome was doing. She was planning something; he had sensed it for months, if he had known this was her plan he would have stopped her. How could Kagome do this to him, she knew he loved Kikyo. "Get off of me!" He screamed at Sango. He struggled harder, but the demon slayer was more than his match. Sango felt relieved as she continued to hold down one of her best friends, she had no idea what he would do if she let him go and could not risk it. She looked up at the two women in front of them. 'How in the hell are you going to pull this off Kagome?' She wondered.

Kagome looked at Kikyo's face, she could see the shock and sadness in her eyes. The younger miko knew why there was pain present in the clay woman. They had helped each other, saved each other, and even began to understand each other. They were allies and now all of the trust was being destroyed. Kagome's heart ached for the woman, but this had to be done.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kikyo screamed at the woman standing in front of her. The clay miko looked at Inuyasha, his eyes pleading with her, she didn't understand. He was struggling with the demon slayer. She felt it then. They were being watched, by the same type of demon as before. How had they not noticed? She wondered what her reincarnation was doing she could feel in Kagome's aura an intense need, and pain. Kikyo could only do one thing…run.

Kagome smiled inside as she took off after the older woman. This was exactly what she wanted.

The demon watching the group was confused, he had been told they were allies yet here the young loud one was apparently not an ally with the older cold one. There also was apparent internal strife within the hanyo's group as well. How is it that his master believed these people to be formidable? They fought amongst themselves. He waited to see what the hanyo and demon slayer were doing. Another one of his colleagues would track the two mikos to see which one would survive. He heard footsteps too late before he was sucked into an eternal void. Miroku returned to camp unnoticed as he did not want to be seen. His friends would explain soon enough and had no intention of further complicating the situation.

Kikyo ran, she knew she was not faster than Kagome but she didn't need to be. The woman chasing her was apparently allowing her to keep her lead. Kikyo trusted Kagome and knew something was not right. She also trusted. If they were being watched then that must have meant Kagome needed to explain herself away from prying eyes or ears, she could only hope this was the reason. Kikyo reached a river knowing that where ever there were rivers there were waterfalls. She began to run alongside it until she could hear the sound of water crashing on rocks. Kikyo stopped as she waited to confront her reincarnation as her soul collectors brought her souls to replenish her strength. She saw Kagome come into view.

"You meet your end here Kikyo!" She yelled with such venom a certain demon lord would be proud. Kikyo put her trust in Kagome as she felt her reincarnation collide with her, and hands gripped her neck as they fell over the falls into the water and rocks below.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed

AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I'm still learning this site so I am a little slow. Thanks Animelover4 I enabled the anonymous reviews. Have a goo day!

**Musical Chairs**

Inuyasha and Sango watched as the two women left the area. Inuyasha whimpered in confusion and anger. 'What was happening?' was all he could think as he tried to get Sango off of him.

The hanyo was becoming very surprised at the strength Sango possessed. They had all witnessed it but any doubt had been wiped clean by how she managed to hold him down. Of course he was not using his full strength, he didn't want to hurt her, but the more he struggled the more she matched his power. Finally he was at his limit and she was still keeping him down. He decided to see just how powerful she was, something was going on with the woman. Her power was not that of a normal human. He struggled even harder, her hands began to sting his flesh as she held him down with all she had. He needed to get to Kikyo and Kagome before something terrible happened.

Sango saw her fingers glow slightly as she held down the hanyo. Something was happening, if this kept up she might kill him. How could she get out of this without confessing the information she knew and risking everything.

Then it hit her. One of them would have to win. If one of them won the other would have to submit. This could work. Sango whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "You need to trust Kagome. We are being watched so we must keep this up." She let go of the hanyo and quickly grabbed her sword. Inuyasha took the chance to do the same. They faced each other swords drawn. He smirked as he ran at her, knowing that he had infinite trust in Kagome and his friends, she jumped out of his way with ease. Her day just kept getting better and better. He smiled, apparently he just had to defeat the demon slayer.

Kikyo's eyes opened to see Kagome sitting across from her. She looked around to see that they were in a barrier underneath the waterfall. 'What a clever girl,' she thought before drawing her focus to the girl in front of her.

Kagome spoke first "We do not have much time. We are being watched by Naraku. He is watching Sesshomaru as well. He has gone to the continent to become more powerful and enlist more minions." Kagome looked to the woman to make sure she understood. "I did not mean to hurt or confuse you. I only want you and Inuyasha to be happy and I think with this plan we can achieve it, but I need a favor from you first."

Kagome explained to Kikyo the plan she had been developing. Kikyo sat listening attentively to the woman relieved that she had been correct in her assumption. Noticing how the girl's aura changed at the mention of Sesshomaru. She smiled knowing that even the demon lord could not resist this little miko's charm for long.

"Hai, I understand Kagome. And do not worry I forgive you. I also understand you did what you had too. What is this favor you need?" Kikyo said agreeing to the plan. Hearing Kikyo agree allowed Kagome to let go of her insecurities, she took a deep breath, and a determined look graced her face. "Sesshomaru has a ward, she has developed extraordinary miko powers as of late. She needs training, I cannot complete this task because it will interfere with my plan. I need you to train her, early in the morning, behind a barrier and only for an hour at a time at the most. Her barriers are the child's strongest asset, they might prove helpful to all of us in the battle to come." Kagome waited patiently for Kikyo's reply.

"Sesshomaru will not just let me approach the child. How will I convince him that I am not a threat?" The clay miko asked, hesitation apparent in her voice.

Kagome knew this was going to be a problem. Luckily she was prepared. She grabbed the paper and pen she brought and began to scribble a note to the demon lord. Kagome had planned all along to send a note with Kikyo to Sesshomaru, but not under these extreme circumstances. If someone had told her five years ago she would be writing a note under a waterfall with her incarnation, to give to a demon lord she might have fainted. Kagome then felt mildly childish to be passing notes. "Here give this to him, it explains everything. Make sure he destroys it."

Kikyo grabbed the letter and looked at Kagome with sadness in her eyes. "Tell Inuyasha I love him, please Kagome?" Kagome smiled back at her, "I will." Kagome jumped forward and hugged the older miko with all her might, "Arigato my friend!" Kikyo returned the embrace. "We are all placing our trust in you little one." The barrier holding the women split into two, Kikyo floated down stream and Kagome upstream. 'Sesshomaru please understand why this is for the best.' Kagome started to head back to her camp.

The sword of a half demon and that of a demon slayer could be heard throughout the night. Inuyasha had not expected the battle between him and his friend to go on for so long. Sango was by far his equal, aside from the windscar and other demonic powers he had. They seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the battle. But to any onlookers this was going to end with bloodshed. Inuyasha's sword bore down on Sango's as he pushed the little woman back a few feet. He felt a stinging in his hands every time their swords collided. He had momentarily forgotten about Kikyo and Kagome, and focused on his friend. Some type of unharnessed power was reacting to his attacks. Knowing this, Inuyasha pushed harder, trying to help his friend bring forth whatever seemed to be barely under the surface. 'Was this what had been changing her? Is this why in the last few years Sango has become so powerful? Is this also the reason for Kagome's immense power?' She matched him move for move hit for hit. He had only one choice there was only one way to cause her enough stress to call on whatever power was trapped inside her. He knew she was strong enough, powerful enough, determined enough. His faith in her had never wavered and now more than ever did he believe she could handle his plan. He jumped away just to see if he could see it. Inuyasha knew she didn't have a demonic aura but maybe if she had enough power their auras would clash just enough.

Sango looked at Inuyasha as he jumped away from her. 'What on earth was he doing?' She was tired and as he raised his sword, she knew with no doubt in her heart he would not kill her. They were comrades and their bond like all of their bonds was strong. Her eyes widened as she realized his intention. She put her sword up in defense, instinctively she placed her other hand on the end of the blade as she heard him say what she had feared.

Inuyasha noticed the change in her stance, he saw it then and as his sword fell the echo could be heard for miles "WINDSCAR!" He watched as his attack approached his friend and he prayed to the Kamis to give her strength. As the windscar hit her sword a green light began to glow from her, the attack dissolved as the demonic aura Inuyasha had sent was purified. Then her power absorbed into her sword and a beam shot towards the being that had attacked her. Inuyasha realized there was going to be a backlash from his attack too late. He waited for the pain, the feeling of being purified, but it never came, only a wonderful feeling of calm overcame him. The half demon opened his eyes to see Sango lying in the field. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

Kagome smiled at her best friend when he turned to look at his savior. She was just glad she had gotten there in time. She had sensed the great amount of power surge and got there in just enough time to place a barrier around Inuyasha. She hugged him quickly before the smoke and haze faded. "Go to Kikyo, she will explain everything to you. I love you, here take this. I will explain how to use it before the nights over. You are my best friend I only wish for your happiness above all else. We will kill Naraku soon enough." She released him and took the beads of subjugation from his neck, he kissed her cheek. By the time the smoke cleared, he was gone. She clenched the beads as tears rolled down her face.

Kagome walked to her apparently sleeping sister. She picked the demon slayer up and smiled tears still in her eyes. Things were going better than ever according to plan. She wondered if Miroku would be willing to take a bath with her and Sango. There was much to discuss and Kagome was pretty sure he would not protest.

Naraku laughed as he boarded a boat to return to his home land. He had planned on staying on the continent a little longer, but after seeing Kagome try to kill Kikyo and Inuyasha kill the demon slayer before leaving their group was too much. His enemies were weak and the evil hanyo would return early for the sole purpose of crushing them.

Sesshomaru sat and looked at the stars. He kept thinking about his conversation with the miko. 'How was it that he trusted her so? Also why did she trust him? There were other demons she could easily make and alliance with. Demons who had not tried to kill her numerous times. Kouga of the eastern tribe hated Naraku as well, why hadn't she approached him with the alliance. Was it because of Rin that the woman chose to approach this Sesshomaru? Did she think he could not protect the child?'  
He became infuriated at the thought then he felt a burst of spiritual energy being released. His anger turned to unease, he only knew of one Miko who could accomplish such a feat. His beast came forth urging him to see what had happened to the woman his master refused to admit they had become attached too. He stood eyes tinged red and looked at Rin. She was already sitting up in her sleeping bag apparently the child had sensed it as well. She looked to her lord and nodded. He walked away as the child placed a barrier around her family and went back to sleep.

She knew why he had to leave his beast demanded it, she didn't have the heart to tell him that the aura that had produced the energy wasn't Kagome's he would find out soon enough. Sesshomaru might still be fighting the feelings he was having for Kagome but it was apparent his beast was not.

The Daiyokai sped in the direction of the blast. "What was going on?'

Miroku stood up abruptly as he felt Kagome return from her battle. He gasped to see a wet and crying Kagome carrying a sleeping Sango and Inuyasha's subjugation beads. Shippou had awoken also to the commotion; both men stared at the women. Miroku was trying to figure out what had happened when Kagome said something almost made him faint. He had to use his staff for support.

"Miroku? I think its time we all had a bath." Kagome then looked at her kit. "Shippou you too, let's go." She turned and started to approach the hot spring, glad that lately they seemed to be camping so close to them.

Miroku took the demon slayer from Kagome. "Hai Kagome, I thought you would never ask." Shippou followed, "Kagome I thought you said I was too old to bathe with you!" He yelled as he caught up.

As they got to the hot spring Kagome thought 'after all of this I won't want to take a bath for a month.' The entire walk Miroku had been silent. Shippou on the other hand had hundreds of questions. Kagome remained unresponsive. The only thing that silenced the child was a sutra across his mouth, courtesy of Miroku. The boy demon sulked the rest of the journey. When they finally reached their destination Kagome turned to them. Listen I need you guys to stand in front of the spring. They both did as they were told. Kagome sighed, she was exhausted and after this she would sleep. She looked at her group and giggled at the sight. A lecherous monk and a demon holding a demon slayer waiting for their comrade the miko to explain where their half demon was. They really were quite the crowd, yet she loved them all dearly. She took off running full speed towards her family and they all fell back into the spring.

Miroku trusted Kagome, he couldn't doubt how insane she seemed as she approached them. He decided that if her pushing them into the spring was going to somehow help them to understand he would allow it, and if she only wanted to get them all wet well he couldn't complain he was a lecher after all.

Shippou watched Kagome run at them, he went to get out of the way when the monk beside him grabbed his arm to keep him still. He felt the impact and waited for the splash and the inevitable soaking that was about to occur.

Miroku opened his eyes to see Kagome holding Shippou, he looked to see Sango slowly sitting up. The monk was disappointed. None of them were wet except Kagome.

"Ok you two, I think we have been more than willing to undergo your tests if you will. Now lady Kagome can you please explain what is happening?" There was apparent irritation in his eyes. If only the women knew it was because of the lack of bathing they were doing and not from their lack of communication, he would have had a concussion for sure.

"Inuyasha left to go with Kikyo." She said holding the beads out to her friends as if they were proof.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow at the apparently undistracted woman. "And your ok with this Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him understanding her friends concern for her. "Hai, I told him to go…let me explain." She began to go through the long drawn out explanation. About her alliance with Sesshomaru, Rin's powers, Kikyo's training Rin, The plan for Naraku, and sending Inuyasha to ensure Kikyo's protection. She felt unbelievably tired after she was done.

Miroku and Shippou just stared at the woman after she was done speaking. Both in disbelief that she had gone through so much in such a short amount of time.

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. "Oh I almost forgot the part where Sango almost killed Inuyasha with an attack that overpowered the windscar and how I had to place a barrier around him so he wouldn't be purified."

"Oh yeah. I had never done anything like that before I did not know how to hold back." Sango said blushing as both males eyes widened and turned to the demon slayer.

"WHAT?" Shippou yelled! "I knew it, I knew something was going on with you. You had gotten so fast and aware! You're always the first to notice when a demons around! I can't believe you beat Inuyasha and Kagome had to save him! OOOOOO he is never gonna live this down, I'll see to it!" Shippou was interrupted by the Monk's sutra as it covered the boy's mouth.

Miroku smiled and looked at the women. "It seems our assumptions were correct, Inuyasha and I had been brainstorming reasons for the increase in power and this explains it. Sango you are a warrior miko. Just like Midoriko."

"What? How did this happen?" Sango asked her wise yet lecherous friend.

"Well, since Midoriko came from your village it is safe to assume her family did as well. You are probably a descendant of the priestess. I am sure that because the Shikon jewel came from Midoriku you are drawing from its power. Now that it is so close to being complete you now are able to call on it to assist you, especially since it is in the hands of evil." Both women placed their fingers to their lips in contemplation of this new piece of information.

"But when I guarded against Inuyasha's attack why didn't I use a barrier? A miko who is there to protect the people would have used a barrier as defense, not a massive attack." Sango inquired.

"Because a warrior Miko is different, they usually have given up their healing and barrier abilities to build on other attributes such as speed, agility and strength." Kagome responded to her sister's question before Miroku.

"But they are also known for their spiritual attacks and weapons." Miroku added. "Also Kagome it is safe to assume that the jewels state is also contributing to you powers as well since you are its keeper. I also would not be surprised if somewhere in your family history you could be traced back to Midoriko as well, since no one before you has possessed such power besides the priestess. This might also explain your strong bond with Sango, on some level you are related. You have all of the power of a warrior Miko. Yet you are able to use barriers and heal as well. Kikyo though not as powerful probably would have become so, had she not died." The monk added for good measure.

Both women looked at each other as it became clearer. They looked similar, acted similar this could be very plausible. They smiled at the thought of actually being related.

Shippou spoke next. "For now let's go back to camp, I'm sure we could all use a nights sleep to soak all of this information in. Tomorrow let's head for the Demon slayer village. Maybe there will be more answers there." Sango hugged the kit because she was now the closest to him. Kagome brought them out of the spring and they started to walk back. Sango stopped and looked at Kagome. "Something's coming, fast."

Before they could act in front of them stood a red eyed Taiyokai. "Miko what happened?"

Miroku answered first. "Which miko it seems we have two?" He smirked at the irritated look he got from Kagome. "Sango, Shippou, let us return to camp it seems Kagome and the lord need some time." Sango hugged her sister and they left. They did not want to interfere with a daiyokai's beast their day had been eventful enough.

The two stood there in silence. Sesshomaru tried to get control of his beast and Kagome tried to stay standing. Her fatigue was winning soon she would collapse. They both lost. Any amount of control Sesshomaru had gained was gone the second Kagome started to fall. His need to protect the woman forced him to catch her. He held her for a second, his beast whined she was wet, cold and apparently exhausted. She had worn her self to the point she could not stay conscious. His beast stripped her down and wrapped her in its tail. Sesshomaru then buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath to sample her scent. She nuzzled the fur and growled, his beast calmed at the sound and receded allowing Sesshomaru the control he had been fighting for since he left camp. The demon lord scowled, he dared not put the woman down or face his beast again.

"Monk, I assume that judging by the change in you woman's scent she was the reason for the powerful outburst earlier?" Sesshomaru asked the spying man.

"Hai, she had released her power fighting Inuyasha, she almost killed him if Kagome hadn't interfered." Miroku said coming out of the bushes.

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked knowing that next time he saw Inuyasha he would have to ask him why he was so partial to holy humans.

Miroku set up a barrier to hide the demon and the miko. "If you stay in this area no one will be able to see you. Just make sure you have her back by tomorrow we have some research to do." Miroku began to walk away.

"You have improved monk." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone.

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru as have you. We are all ready to end this battle. Sleep well, oh and if she sleeps on her stomach she snores." Miroku returned to camp.

Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping woman. So many people loved and cared for the Miko. He knew that if there was any danger all of her friends would die protecting her. He had to admire her strength, and her presence made the humans around her tolerable.

He became focused on her lips. Sesshomaru's eyes then roamed her body and though he had seen it before, at this particular moment he could take his time to admire her features. Her hips were wide perfect for bearing children, her legs were long and toned, her stomach was flat, her breasts were full and perfect, and her face, with her lips and eyes she could display so much emotion. She was beautiful and strong. He let his hands follow her curves and she bore her neck to him whether by instinct or accident he was not sure. His beast demanded he indulge in what she was offering. He placed his nose in the crook of her neck and took another deep breath. Her scent was intoxicating. She growled again and his beast calmed. He had never encountered a creature who could soothe his beast as this little miko could. This alliance might be more troublesome than he had originally intended.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha ran quickly through the forest

Inuyasha ran quickly through the forest. Apprehension filled him when he considered the actions of his best friend. 'She took of the beads of subjugation' he thought as he ran. He contemplated the situation as he continued, making his way toward Kikyo, he had to know what the hell was going on.

After what seemed like hours of running a barrier brought him to a painful halt. As the hanyo stood rubbing his sore nose, a voice responded to his question before he could speak it.

"It is much too powerful to be my barrier Inuyasha." Kikyo revealed herself as she spoke.

"The child within is quite powerful. I am to train her but even I cannot get through her barrier." She said as she continued to study the workings of the barrier. She reached her hand out to the barrier and though it was keeping her out the child's power still reached out to her in a playful dance with her own power. Kikyo smiled as she responded with her own playfulness. The interaction went unnoticed by Inuyasha as he became aware of exactly where Kagome had sent Kikyo.

"Feh. I smell Sesshomaru. Where is that bastard?" Inuyasha winced as he sniffed the area with his injured appendage, attempting to locate the demon lord.

"I do not know. I am to give him this letter from Kagome but he has not appeared." As she finished, the box in Inuyasha hand sounded. Both stared down at it in confusion then they heard a voice.

"Hanyo." The voice said.

Inuyasha smirked once he realized who the voice belonged to.

'Damn, why does everything have to be so difficult?' Inuyasha awaited instructions from the futuristic gray box.

"I'm not strong enou….. …mmm." Sesshomaru stared at the sleeping girl as she spoke in her sleep. First he had wondered at what she could be dreaming, but after a few of her sudden outbursts he understood. Kagome's scent and aura were clouded in self doubt, worry and fear. Insecurity rolled off of her in waves as the scents and feelings of her aura overwhelmed his senses.

Initially he dismissed her outbursts ,but as the behavior continued for hours the realization that she had been plagued with dreams of inadequacy confused him.

'Did she dream this nightly?' his brows furrowed in response to this thought. 'Does she not remember that she has mortally wounded Naraku on many occasions. Did she not know that, probably, the very reason Naraku was seeking strength was to overcome her. Is this the motivation of her plan? She believes herself weak and created secret alliances to compensate for shortcomings?

He did not believe her weak. If he had he never would have agreed to this alliance. Sesshomaru used his new arm to prod the girl and put a stop to this ridiculous uncertainty in her.

Kagome just gasped."I have to protect ……Inuyasha stay back." he growled at the creature he was holding. Whether it was due to her protecting the hanyo or her insistence on remaining asleep in spite of his harassment, he was unsure.

He prodded her again, a bit harder than before. She merely turned into him burrowing further into his haori "Sesshomaru…….please stay…. I can't…I'm not." He poked her again this time allowing his claw to prick her skin just enough to draw a bit of blood. As the smell of her blood hit him, he felt his beast awaken.

Kagome's eyes snapped opened, discerning that she was not in her bed or her sleeping bag. Kagome looked up to see the demon lord holding her. Sesshomaru did not have time to react to her last slumber induced comment before the confusion emitted from the girl quickly turned into questions.

"Sesshomaru, why am I laying on you?" she asked still slightly inept from sleep.

"From your repetitive behavior, this Sesshomaru gathers that you find it to be rather comfortable." The demon responded, smirking and awaiting the blush that normally adorned her features.

Sesshomaru was not disappointed, as if on cue her cheeks turned a pleasant a shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry. I did not realize how much energy I used yesterday." The woman tried to get up but was instantly pulled closer to the demon lord turned mattress. Sesshomaru growled at her attempt ad at his baser instincts response to the woman, after all of this time his beast wanted her close to him.

'What is this?' He had contained his beast for many years and now his beast exerted great effort resisting and fighting against his control.

Sesshomaru had not had problems like this since he was but a pup and unable to control his beast or yokai abilities. His parents were unable to subdue him and he injured many nurse maids before he could finally restrain himself. Even then, all he managed to do was suppress it. The few transformations he experienced over time were pitiful manifestations of his power, yet he had still been able to keep his baser instincts in check. His father once said to him that if he could not learn control he would go mad and destroy everything until someone strong enough could stop him. Here he found himself, the master of control and this little onna stirred his beast more than any other creature.

Kagome didn't need to be a demon to know what was going on. Deciding it was not appropriate to question the demon lord about his internal battle; the miko focused her energy and began to caress the aura of the demon holding her. She felt the storm within him gradually calm as she sent forth her power to comfort him. Though his face did not show it the relief and confusion he felt was undeniable.

"Miko, where is the gray box?" he said coldly though his eyes betrayed his gratitude, as he pushed her to her feet.

Kagome frowned as she left his warmth, the air seemed so cold even though it was already spring.

"It's in my pack." They began to walk towards camp.

As they entered the campsite, they noted that everyone slept, as it was, the hour was still early. She pulled her pack out and grabbed the box.

"It would be wise to contact Rin to inform her of the situation Miko." Sesshomaru said before Kagome could inquire as to why he needed it.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome whispered and held the box to her mouth and pressed the button.

"Hime, are you there? It's Miko." As Kagome held the box a squeal was heard that woke the entire camp and even caused Sesshomaru to minutely flinch, clearly, going unnoticed.

"MIKO! Hime has been waiting. How are you this morning? Did you sleep well? Hime had a dream about a tree that had fifty branches and Hime had to climb to the top to get a coin…" Kagome giggled at the child's ranting. She was surprised Rin was so vocal considering Sesshomaru was her guardian. They must be quite a sight. The fear invoking taiyokai and the little human girl who ,in spite of herself, could do nothing but ramble.

"Hime I'm fine and I don't think I have ever slept so well. Are you ok? There is a woman coming to see you. She will teach you new skills like the ones I use. Do not worry she might seem strange but she is my friend and she will help you. A man you know will be with her."

Kagome tried to not relay too much information to the child. "Hai Miko they are here right now, I will wait for them. Tell Taisho Hime is fine and he can play with Miko as long as he wants." There was an awkward pause.

"Miko he has been waiting to play all week." Rin whispered, an attempt at discretion, failing miserably.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who showed absolutely no reaction to the absurd statements made by his ward. Kagome smiled a big smile at the daiyokai, she could just imagine trying to play tag with someone like Sesshomaru. The thought of him being "it" seemed somehow exciting, but she would have to entertain these thoughts later.

"No, I will send him back to you. Be safe little Hime I will see you soon. Oh and don't worry I know of many games me and Taisho can play, but it will have to wait for a later time."

Sesshomaru did not have an opening to inquire about the games the little miko had planned. Kagome whispered so even he had to strain to hear her. "I sent Kikyo to train Rin and aid the developing of her abilities since I'm not able. I also sent Inuyasha after Kikyo to give the illusion that the group has disbanded. I hope this is fine as I didn't have time to consult you."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding "An inferior replacement.".

Kagome smiled at him again. "Oh I have to tell Inuyasha what's going on." Thank Kami Miroku's barrier was still up, if only she would have known he had become this powerful she might have been able to avoid a few of the baths she had been taking lately.

She took the box and turned a knob. Before she could press the button Sesshomaru seized the item. He held it to his mouth and smirked. "Hanyo."

Kagome was surprised by his childish behavior. "Couldn't wait to torment your little brother could you?" She smirked at him, and they waited….nothing happened.

"Sesshomaru he doesn't know how to use it." Kagome sighed as she noticed his impatience.

"Hanyo, your lack of intelligence never ceases to amaze me. The button is located on the side. Press and speak."

Both waited in anticipation and after a few seconds they finally heard an irritated voice echo from the device. "Feh, you just can't ignore any chance you get to be a complete bastard. Can you?" Sesshomaru smirked. "I believe Hanyo it is you who is the bastard not I."

Kagome couldn't control her giggle as she watched the brothers interact through the device. She remembered how Souta and his friends would play army with walkie-talkies, she herself had participated a few times. The image of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sneaking around her mother's flower bushes while planning their ambush on Buyo was too much and Kagome's giggle turned into all out laughter. The confused look from Sesshomaru only caused her laughter to continue. Kagome took the device from him and after taking a few deep breaths. She held it to her mouth and began to speak.

"Hi Hanyo, this is Miko and that was Taisho. So did you and..." she thought for a second if she was miko what they should call Kikyo. "…Sensei find Hime?" She knew Inuyasha would be furious with the hanyo codename but it was too late for it had already been used. Sota had taught her al about proper walkie-talkie etiquette.

"Miko huh? I guess the Hanyo is me then? I'm going to kill that bastard next time I see him." The knuckles cracking could be heard through the static. He knew all about codenames, Souta had explained it to him once while watching a movie.

"Yes we found Hime or rather her barrier. We can't get to her. When is Taisho returning?" Kagome looked to the demon lord. They sat in silence for a second before Inuyasha spoke again.

"Miko, I was thinking as much as we are being followed, we are to train the Hime? That will seem strange to an enemy. I have an idea to keep up the charade. That bastard and I hate each other, right?" Kagome realized her friends plan but allowed him to explain it.

"Hai Hanyo, that's right." Sesshomaru growled at what he knew his brother was about to suggest.

"We will feint a kidnapping."

Inuyasha waited for a response as Kikyo stood by confused by the device he held and even more confused by the fact that he was so adept at using it.

"No." Was the response Inuyasha heard, apparently from his brother. He looked at Kikyo and smirked.

"Kikyo why do you think he is with Kagome right now?"

"I do not know it goes against her plan to confuse Naraku." Then Kikyo remembered how Kagome's aura had changed when she mentioned the demon lord. She smiled as she looked at her love and he smiled back. They were not ignorant to the need to protect someone you cared for.

"Sango's power burst." Inuyasha said through his grin, he had heard all about the exchanges between his brother and Kagome.

"Sesshomaru thought it was Kagome, he left the girl to go to Kagome." Kikyo then grabbed the device from his hand.

"Taisho-sama. We will protect Hime and train her. We have protected her before, you cannot deny that. Also the child can protect herself proficiently through the use of barriers. We will watch and train her. In exchange you protect our Miko." Kikyo knew that Kagome wouldn't have Sesshomaru stay but it would make her job of training Rin more believable if he was not there.

"Do not stay together, just be sure to stick to the plan and to keep her safe."

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru "No I don't think that it is necessary, Sensei, but it would be a good idea for Taisho to leave the Hime in your care." Sesshomaru frowned at the woman and then the gray box for the other wench's disrespect in suggesting he abandon his ward.

"It's not a bad idea." Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru stood there absorbing the information. His brother though annoying had managed to keep this clumsy miko alive all of this time. This would also give him the time to contemplate his beast's reactions without endangering his ward/

"If something happens to Rin their lives are forfeit." He finally said. Kagome leaned over to Sesshomaru, he pressed the button for her. Their awkward teamwork did not go unnoticed by Miroku or Sango.

"Sensei, I believe we have a deal. Tell Hime we will see her but not right away, we will keep in touch."

Inuyasha responded "If anything happens to Miko, Taisho, I will kill you."

"To you and your wench as well, Hanyo." Sesshomaru replied to his brother's threat. Kagome clapped her hands as if to seal the deal.

Sango spoke next. "Now we are off to the demon slayer's village. Sesshomaru-sama, I believe you will stay in our general vicinity?" Miroku Shippou and Sango were already waiting on Kirara.

"No." He turned to walk away. "If this ruse is to be believable this Sesshomaru must go to where Rin was and…" He smirked evilly. "inquire as to her whereabouts." As thoughts of an unconscious toad sailing through the air came to mind.

Kagome shuddered. "Poor Jaken he has no idea what is going on." She climbed onto Kirara and waved goodbye to Sesshomaru. He simply ignored her foolish action and departed.

Miroku took down his barrier. "He has gotten stronger, he had no trouble at all leaving my barrier." Kagome frowned

"Sesshomaru entered Mt. Hakurei without any issues, why would he have problems with your barrier?" She asked.

Miroku smirked as he held out his right hand and removed the beads protecting the wind tunnel. Sango and Kagome gasped before they could scold him for his stupidity.

"My dear mikos do not fear." Sango was the first to break out of her shock.

"Miroku your wind tunnel, I can see it but…. Is it not working?" Miroku held his head in mild frustration.

"No my dear it works fine." Kagome then began to understand when she saw the odd aura that surrounded it.

"You have a barrier placed around your wind tunnel keeping it at bay. Miroku that is amazing!" He smiled at the girl from the future.

"Hai, so you see, my barrier is quite different compared to the barrier on Mount Hakurei. I am not the same monk I was four years ago." Both women sat in awe. They had not paid much attention to the quiet monk, who's actions, usually, were that of lechery. Apparently they had missed this.

Kagome reached out to touch the barrier, as her finger met with it the power Miroku was using to keep it up rushed through her body. She felt dizzy from the overload. He was right, it was much more powerful that any barrier she had ever felt, and somehow different.

Kagome contemplated the situation for a minute. The monk was right, Sesshomaru hadn't even flinched through Miroku's barrier. She lifted her head to meet the monk's eyes.

"Then you can sense it too, can't you Miroku? His power is unstable and growing. Whatever restraints he has seems to be weakening." Miroku nodded at the girl in agreement.

"It seems his power has always been present, but what ever control he has is weakening."

"I have never met a demon as powerful as he, I'm not even sure if he himself realizes it. Kagome I hope you know what you're doing getting involved with Sesshomaru." Sango said ending the conversation.

Kagome smiled. "I'm sure he is aware, he's Sesshomaru, I have no doubt in my mind that he is our greatest asset."

"What do we do now?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo. "I guess we knock." She walked to the barrier and hit it with her fist a few times. Inuyasha held a laugh as he watched the woman waving her fists against the invisible barrier she almost looked mad if he hadn't known better.

Rin had been wondering when they would stop talking and approach her, she was beginning to get figity. She removed the barrier to let the two people in and smiled to have company outside of the toad. The girl stood to approach them. Inuyasha ran to the child picked her up and Kikyo walked to the dragon. Ah Un overheard the discussion between his master and the two so he allowed her to climb onto his back Inuyasha followed as they abandoned the annoying toad, sleeping soundly.

"Wait!" Rin said as she grabbed her walkie-talkie and ripped a piece of her kimono and set them by the sleeping Jaken.

" He is going to be so upset when he wakes up." She giggled. Inuyasha smirked at the girl for her mischievous behavior.

Rin sat upon Ah Un. She had unwavering trust in Kagome and was not worried about the abruptness for which she was taken. Besides Ah Un seemed fine.

"Half breed, where are you taking Rin?" not really knowing what else to call him. Her lord seemed to call him that often. Inuyasha laughed at the child and patted her head. His brother was going to be furious after he taught his precious ward what he had in mind. 'Oh revenge is so sweet,' he would teach him to give him Hanyo as a code name.

"You have been around my brother much too long little one. My name is Inuyasha and this is Kikyo." He said directing the girls gaze to the woman in front of her.

"Will you train me then Kikyo-san?" Rin asked politely excited by the idea of more learning.

"Yes and we have a lot to go over. There is a hut north of here where we will stay. Kagome told us to tell you she and your lord will see you soon." Rin smiled at the mention of the woman she adored. She then lifted her fist and whispered into hand. Then as she opened her fingers a little blue bubble flew away in the opposite direction.

Kikyo smiled in comprehension. How a child like Rin followed Sesshomaru was beyond her. Oddly the girl reminded her very much of Kagome. Maybe that was why Sesshomaru seemed to be so taken with the miko.

While the rest of their group flew through the air in the direction of Sango's village the silence was thick. Something was in the air that had both miko's and the monk on edge.

"Do you feel that?" Sango asked the monk.

"Hai, it's an aura like nothing I have ever felt before." Kirara began to turn away and head in a new direction. Finally the humans had realized something was up.

"I think we should follow it. We have no idea what to expect from Naraku, this new presence could very well have something to do with him." Kagome said, the rest agreed as they noticed they were already on their way courtesy of the feline.

"Kirara, I like how you know what we'll decide before even we do." Shippou said as he rubbed her ears and the cat mewled in contentment.

Sango giggled and patted the young demon. "Shippou you're the only one she lets pet her ears when she is in this form." Kirara purred in response as he continued.

"We demons have to stick together, someone has to protect you humans." They all laughed but not because his notion was ridiculous. Shippou, though shy had learned to carry his weight, and had saved them quite a few times, even at his young age.

As they flew through the air the aura they detected became extremely thick.

"We are getting close." Miroku said as Sango handed him and Kagome a poison mask.

"I don't know what's going on but I believe this might be interesting." He said as they descended into the light green miasma. Kagome grabbed the gray box from her pack and held it to her mouth.

"Hanyo, we are investigating something suspicious. Stand by for more information." She waited as they flew through the mist and landed.

"Hai Miko, be careful." He responded.

Kagome turned to Sango and smiled, "I think it's time we learned about purifying miasma." Sango held out her hand and her power pulsed purifying the miasma surrounding it instantly.

Kagome smiled, "Show off."

Kagome then took her hand, closed her eyes and her power pulsed purifying the poison within a one mile radius.

"Pft… and I'm a show off." Sango replied to her sister's unnecessary display of power. Then a hissing sound was heard behind them. Miroku smiled then.

"Girls, why don't you leave this to the boy and me for now?" The girls shrugged and agreed.

As the males walked away "Hey don't forget what Inuyasha said, we should not kill it just maim." Kagome yelled. Shippou waved back to her in acknowledgment.

Sesshomaru walked slowly to where his retainer was sleeping. His annoyance apparent. Even though he knew Inuyasha had come for the girl it did little to quell the irritation he felt for the still sleeping toad.

"Jaken, where is Rin?"

Jaken awoke to his lord's question. He stood and looked around. As the toad noticed that the girl was not in the general vicinity he began to panic.

"I do not know stupid human, she must have run off." Sesshomaru then pointed to the gray box and a piece of the child's kimono lying beside the imp. Jaken followed his master's claw and his jaw dropped. Sesshomaru inwardly laughed at Rin. He knew she did that on purpose just to add to his fun of tormenting the toad. He would have to thank her later for her contribution to this moment.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and dripped poison inches from his loyal servant.

"Jaken, I believe that your life was forfeit if anything happened to Rin." The toad just sputtered as he tried to find words that would save his life.

"Jaken, I hope you…" Sesshomaru was stopped by a thud as his retainer fainted. This had been exactly what he needed. Sesshomaru knew there was a reason he kept Jaken around and this seemed to be it. Pure entertainment.

The gray box on the floor came to life.

"Taisho, we have come across something interesting on our way. I will keep you informed. Miko out." Sesshomaru inwardly sighed, he went to pick up the box when it came to life again. "Don't worry I will be fine." His irritation flared. Did that woman honestly think he cared for her? His beast growled at this thought. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, then he thought 'Why would she say not to worry? Unless she was in trouble.'

His beast then clawed to be let loose at the thought of her being in danger. Sesshomaru growled as his eyes tinged pink.

"Why do we respond this way? She is just nigen." His instincts continued to battle against Sesshomaru's control. "You do not understand. We are more of a danger to her than anything else that lives on this earth. If you desire her safety cease this behavior now. If I let us free you will kill her, not unlike the others." At its master's words, Sesshomaru's beast instantly retreated knowing full well that he was indeed correct.


	6. Chapter 6

Ah-Un's feet touched down in front of an abandoned hut deep in the northern forest

Ah-Un's feet touched down in front of an abandoned hut deep in the northern forest. Kikyo jumped off and picked up the now sleeping girl as Inuyasha opened the door for the two. Inside were two beds, a small shelf, and a small fire pit. Though old it had a certain cozy charm to it. Inuyasha sighed. "I'll go hunt down some food, you stay and watch her." Inuyasha whispered to Kikyo as she laid the child down and covered her up.

"Hai, I'll train her in the morning. I hope everything is going well for Kagome. She has not said anything since she told us she found something." Kikyo brushed Rin's bangs from her face and smiled at the sleeping child.

As the two men and fire cat walked towards the demonic aura they sensed , a new haze of miasma replaced the one that Kagome had purified earlier. Miroku made sure his mask was secure.

"We haven't come across many demons that can make miasma of this magnitude except Naraku." Miroku said aloud.

"Hai, you're right but I do not smell Naraku at all." Shippou replied.

"This is taking longer than I presumed. If you would do the honors Shippou?" Miroku said slightly bowing to the fox demon.

Shippou grinned before he cupped his hands to his mouth for better volume. "Hey weakling! We haven't got all day!" At this the hissing sound got louder quickly. Both smiled before turning to face their opponent.

Kagome and Sango laid lazily on the grass waiting for their comrades to be done already. To anyone watching and, of course, there was always someone watching, this would be the perfect opportunity to catch the women off guard and unprotected.

"Ok ok, so you're telling me that in the future humans can fly?" Sango asked her sister, skepticism apparent. 'As if humans could fly!'

"Well not exactly, but yeah. We have this big metal thing that flies us around." Kagome said as she rolled onto her back to look towards the sky. The air around them changed. Then she heard Sango begin to speak.

"Kagome if… if something happens to me, if I fail. Will you promise me something?" Kagome turned to face Sango and object to her absurd comment but the look in her sisters eyes told her not to interrupt. Kagome nodded her head in response.

"Promise me that you will be happy and live happily. Do not mourn me. Live for me. My family is gone and my brother as well. I spend so much of my time missing and mourning them. Promise me that you will live. No matter what."

Kagome nodded and sat up. She pulled Sango close to her and held her in a protective embrace. Sango was not one for affection but sometimes Kagome just knew when she would let it slide. Sango hugged the miko back.

Kagome sighed. "You are my family and we will not fail. I will not let you fall until you are old and tired with so many grandchildren that we have to write their names on our arms just to keep track, I will stay and protect you, as well as Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kaede, Inuyasha, Rin and even Sesshomaru. We have fought so long, we will win or I will hunt down every fate, every Kami and personally see to their painful demise."

Kagome's body glowed with her power as her passion flowed from her body and bit at the skin of any living thing in the general area. Sango smiled into the woman's shoulder.

The demon watching the women took this as cue to strike. He could sense their power and the only chance he had was to catch them off guard. His comrade had the other two preoccupied now was his chance. He leapt from the bushes. His fangs were dripping with venom ready to strike down his prey.

Miroku sighed as he watched Shippou. The young always got the best part of the battle. Right now the snake demon was on its back screaming in agony from the flames engulfing his body, as well as the four spikes pinning its body to the earth. Miroku wondered when Shippou's illusions had become so powerful to actually cause pain. The monk held up his arm to shield it from the blood splatter. He knew it was an illusion but kami it looked so real. Kirara purred as she watched her comrade's display of power.

Shippou crouched down next to the creature and asked in a surprisingly calm voice. "Where is Naraku?" The snake demon hissed in pain as the spikes began to twist. "I know he sent you here, he's the only demon low enough to set a trap like this." Shippou said as he pushed his hand farther into the earth causing the spikes to deepen.

The demon spit venom in the direction of the boy torturing him for information, the attack was thwarted by the monk throwing a sutra and nullifying the poison before the child even had a chance to react. The snake knew then. He hadn't even seen the man in the robes move. And though the child had been in danger he had no fear in his scent, aura or expression. These two were going to kill him, with no regret or mercy. He was working with Naraku and that had ensured these people would grant him no leniency.

The demon hissed in irritation. "To die at the hands of a holy man and a child, what a disgrace." The monk stepped forward now. As he placed his cursed hand to his forehead in a sign of prayer he glared at the beast.

"You were a disgrace the second you allied yourself with the likes of Naraku." The monk responded. Miroku said nothing. He didn't need to. He hadn't spoken a chant in two years. They were unnecessary his power responded without words. His purifying energy engulfed the snake turning it into dust that was carried by the wind before it could hit the ground.

Kagome could feel the stones on the ground digging into the flesh on her back and a rather uncomfortable lump. As well as the claw that was holding her in that position. She opened her eyes to see a rather ugly lizard demon hovering above her. She gasped dramatically as her big brown eyes stared at the demon. Sango suffering the same fate as the miko heard Kagome's gasp and began to shake.

The demon leaned closer to his quarry to drink in their beauty. 'Maybe I will keep them instead of killing them,' he thought as his tongue followed along Sango's collarbone.

Kagome winced at the demon's actions. "Demon-sama, why do you attack us? We did not harm you." Kagome was biting her lip, enough to draw blood. It was the least she could do to hold down the uncontrollable laughter that was trapped in her throat. Sango's shaking wasn't helping matters either. The fact that her sister was on the verge of a giggle fit somehow made the situation all the more hilarious.

The demon leaned towards the miko. His vile breath on her neck when he answered her question. "My master demands your death. Though I do not see why. You would make wonderful concubines." His tongue outlined the shell of Kagome's ear and her power began to flare. Sango interrupted the action before the miko killed the damn thing and they didn't get any information from him.

"You will not place your tongue on her Demon. Who is your master? And why does he send you after us?" The demon bared his fangs at the demon slayer, his poison dripped causing Kagome's clothes to dissolve and her skin to burn.

'Just a little longer,' Kagome thought, 'Just a moment longer and he'll say it.'

"My master is the most powerful creature that ever lived." He spat.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said feigning surprise. Sango choked at this remark but managed to contain herself.

"No you fool. He is Naraku!" Kagome smirked at the demon. "Thank you demon-sama that is exactly what I wanted to hear. Sango, would you please do the honors?" She asked the woman beside her.

"Kagome I do believe he ruined your clothes so he is all yours." Kagome giggled. But before she could remove the vile creature from its wretched existence the thing screamed out in pain and dissolved into a green liquid as it tried to retreat. Kagome stood as she felt the familiar sting of demonic aura surrounding her.

Sesshomaru had been sitting against a tree contemplating and waiting for Jaken to wake up from his faint. The demon lord contemplated leaving the little demon for amusement purposes. But decided against it. The toad's whining would not be worth the added humor.

His thoughts went to the miko. He began to wonder how she was fairing. The decision to not find her was, for some strange reason, unnerving him. He had not seen her in battle and began to wonder what that would look like. Her curves as she took down her enemy. How she would bite her lip while she contemplated her strategy. A sound interrupted his thinking as the grey box the woman had given him came to life. He heard rustling and then Kagome's voice, "Demon-sama why do you attack us?" His eyes grew wide as he realized that she was not talking to him.

Then a demon spoke, something about making her a concubine. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he contemplated what the demon was implying. Then he heard the demon slayer. "You will not place your tongue on her Demon…." He hadn't heard the rest. He was already on his way to make the demon pay for touching what was his.

Kikyo was becoming exhausted. The little child before her was quite the ball of energy. And though she had only planned to train her for an hour this morning. The child insisted that they continued.

Inuyasha watched in awe of the two females in the field. Kikyo had taught the girl so much just this morning. The child was eager and he almost pitied the older miko. Her exhaustion was apparent and yet the little girl was just as energetic as she had been when she woke up. His heart ached, a little, to see the love of his life with a little black haired girl. He sat and watched in contentment.

Kagome turned to face the demon lord. His eyes blood red as he stared at her. His hands still dripping with poison, teeth clenched and demonic aura swirling around him uncontrollably. She walked toward him slowly at first.

'What is he doing here? Why did he come? How did he know where we were?' His power began to sting her flesh the closer she was to him.

"Kagome don't!" Sango yelled as she realized the danger the miko was putting herself in. Kagome saw the demon lord's eyes narrow at the woman and she began to run. Kagome fell at the demon lords feet bowing her hands in front of her and bared her neck, in a sign of complete and utter submission.

His gaze left the demon slayer and fell to the woman in front of him. Her scent held no fear, no confusion. This girl just completely submitted to him. This was something he thought he would never see from this female. In all of the years he had watched her defiance. He felt her aura reach out to calm him, he felt his aura return and all watched in awe as their powers mingled.

Kagome felt him calm. In his hand she saw the walkie-talkie and knew what had caused this. "I am so sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I was merely attempting to retrieve information from the demon. I did not notice that I had left the device on."

Sesshomaru leaned down and grabbed her wrist and pulled the woman to her feet. She did not protest as he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms possessively around her. The final remnants of the red in his eyes left as soon as she was securely in his embrace.

"He said it." She spoke into his chest the glee apparent in her voice.

"Hn." was his reply.

"Naraku is here, in Japan." The demon lord smirked. Finally they could put an end to that hanyo once and for all.

Sango observed the exchanges between her friend and the terrible demon lord.

"Sango, why do you never let me embrace you so." Miroku said as he reached out for the woman.

SSMMAACCKK

"Sango, is that how you greet me? I just worked my hardest to destroy a demon." Miroku pled.

"You, I'm the one who did all of the work." Shippou whined. The demon slayer patted him on the back.

"Good job Shippou." Congratulated Sango.

"Notice his hands dear monk. They are no where near any compromising area." The demon slayer replied calmly.

Kagome was having a mild internal conflict. She wanted so much to wrap her arms around the demon holding her. To let him know how much she enjoyed being in his embrace. How safe she felt. How her insecurities disappeared when he was with her. She was not sure when this alliance had become so much more complicated. He had left his most precious ward to ensure her safety. He respected her battle strategy. He allowed her to sleep on him for Kami's sake. 'What was happening?'

As the miko in his arms fought within herself Sesshomaru made a decision. He lifted the woman from the ground. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He then buried his face into the crook of her neck and sighed.

"Sesshomaru, I hope you are confused as I am." Kagome said as she turned to bury her face into his silver hair.

He said nothing as he inhaled her sweet calming smell.

"Good." The miko replied to his silence.

Miroku and Sango began to walk toward the two embracing. Sango sighed "We are going to my village now. Sesshomaru, Kagome can travel with you." The other three climbed on to Kirara. Before Sesshomaru could respond they were gone. He took another deep breath, and took to the air.

"Miko, what spell have you cast on this Sesshomaru?" he asked the woman who was silently twirling his hair.

She sighed. "I am a miko not a sorceress, if you have forgotten Sesshomaru. I have a dictionary in my bag that should clarify it for you."

"Hn." he replied. "Miko, what is this dictionary you speak of?" His curiosity getting the better of him.

She giggled and looked up at him. Her hair blowing in the wind. He brushed it from her eyes with the hand she had retuned to him and she smiled. Kagome laid her head on his chest and remained that way for the rest of the flight.

As they landed in the village Sango jumped off Kirara and ran to the graves of her family to pray and tell them she had returned home. Miroku smile and approached the demon lord holding his prized cargo.

"Sesshomaru you can put me down now." Kagome said with a smile on her face. He complied as he watched the monk.

"Kagome? Sango said there are some scrolls in the hut over there, it was the village library. Let's go and start our research." Miroku said. Kagome nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru watched them leave. He did not want to leave Kagome but it was unwise for three of them to leave one alone. The child and fire cat had laid down to rest. He looked at the village and all of its destruction as he walked through the small streets he saw the many grave sites and the demon slayer. Sesshomaru approached her. She wasn't crying but grief radiated from her.

"Demon slayer what has happened here?" The woman rose to her feet.

"Naraku killed my family and made a deal with demons that destroyed my village." She said hate dripping from her words.

"I see." He replied. Sesshomaru was not one to comfort but as he could tell she was not one to take comfort.

"Do you have family left?" he asked. She nodded.

"My brother, you know Kohaku? He is dead yet his body remains animated by a jewel shard. I also have a sister but she left the village long ago, I was a child then. I have not seen or heard from her in many years. Sometimes I wonder if she knows what has happened. Being a child when she left, I barely knew her."

She began to walk into her home and for some reason the daiyokai followed. When he entered, he caught the scent of something vaguely familiar but brushed it off. Sango walked into a room and pulled out a chest.

"Miroku brought up the idea that Midoriko and I might be related, my family tree should be in here somewhere." She unlocked the chest and the demons insatiable curiosity, once again at work, caused him to crouch low to view the chest's contents.

Sango dug through it pulling out many things. Jewelry, weapons, clothes and scrolls, all set neatly next to the chest. She pulled out a beautiful necklace and held it up to examine it. That vaguely familiar scent hit his nose again. Sesshomaru took it from her and smelt it.

"Slayer, who does this trinket belong to?" Sango was surprised by his actions.

"My sister why?"

"This Sesshomaru finds its scent familiar."

"Maybe you have come across her in your travels then." Sango said as she took the necklace back and placed it around her neck. He could not place the scent at all. Sango found the bound scroll and stood up. They both began to walk to where Miroku and Kagome were.

Kagome and Miroku rummaged through the scrolls in the hut. He picked up one about the cosmos.

Kagome laughed "Miroku I wouldn't bother with that book. The stars are just big balls of hydrogen gas burning in the vast voids of space trillions of miles away. We are just on a rock that circles one of those stars." Miroku loved spending time with Kagome he never knew when she was going to teach him something no one would know for hundreds of years.

"Thanks Kagome when we have more time we should discuss this further." The next scroll he picked up was interesting it had his families crest on it.

"Kagome look at this." The girl turned to see what he had in his hand.

"Isn't that your family's crest Miroku?"

"Hai, I wonder…" they were interrupted by the demon and the demon slayer.

"I found it!" Sango said in triumph. Sesshomaru became painfully aware of the oddness of the situation of being in a demon slayer village with a monk, a miko and a demon slayer, looking for scrolls about her, the demon slayer's, family. If this did not confuse Naraku nothing would.

"Good. Let's go outside the light is better," Miroku said. As the group walked a blue bubble floated to them. Kagome smiled knowing who it was who had sent it. It circled the miko before landing on its target Sesshomaru. It popped and Rin's aura and scent invaded his senses. Then he heard her voice.

"My lord, please tell Kagome Rin can't wait to see her. Oh and my lord bring Rin a present when you return, please." He frowned at the child's plan to force conversation between him and the woman.

"Miko, Rin would like to return your sentiments. I assume your comrades have met with her then." He smirked thinking how miserable Jaken must be right now. "What else did she say Sesshomaru?" He frowned again. "She would like a present."

It hit him then the familiarity of Rin's smell. How had he not noticed it in all of their travels. That damn hanyo's scent must have interfered. He grabbed Sango and lifted her to eye level. The slayer eeped as her feet dangled in front of the great demon. He looked at her and more recognition filled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Kagome asked wide-eyed. He didn't respond as the pieces to the proverbial puzzle were falling into place. Sesshomaru looked to the demon slayer's collar bone leaned in and took a deep breath.

Miroku glared at the demon. "Excuse me my lord but I do believe your more lecherous side is not becoming of you." Miroku said as Sesshomaru put her down.

Kagome then felt the ground leave her feet as she too was brought to his nose for inspection. He didn't put her down though instead he chose to keep her neck near his nose as he contemplated his thoughts.

"Slayer your sister's scent, it is familiar because it is similar to Rin's. Slightly different. Rin is your sister's descendent. Miko, you share a similarity in smell to both females. The monk is correct in his assumption that you two are related." He was interrupted by the woman he was holding.

"How can that be?" Kagome gasped. Sango stared at the two in front of her soaking up the information she had received.

Miroku smiled, "Well that explains why you three are so similar in appearance and why you all have become so powerful recently. Your family line may be responding to the jewel, especially since you all have been in close vicinity of each other. Now how do we explain this?" Miroku said waving the scroll with his family's name engraved on the front in the air.

Before anyone could answer a crash was heard from the back of the village.

"That's near Midoriko's cave." Sango said as she swiftly headed in that direction. Sesshomaru put Kagome down and they all followed the slayer.

As they arrived at the mouth of the cave a huge amount of power was released. Kagome raised her arm in a futile attempt to shield herself from it. The cave pulsed causing it to begin to crumble. Kagome's power pulsed in reply forcing those around her to back away. Before anyone had time to react to the situation a woman's scream was heard. Without thinking Kagome ran, trying to avoid the falling stones as she went to reach the creature in distress. As she passed through the barrier the three following her were held back.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed but her voice was lost in the rubble.

Sesshomaru threw his poison whip at the barrier but it had no effect.

"This is apparently only for Lady Kagome. We will have to wait until she returns." Miroku said as he watched the cave continue to crumble. Sango watched.

"There are only two creatures in there, the priestess and the demon." Sesshomaru let out a loud growl as his beast demanded he chase after her to protect her. He could feel his logical side losing the battle, soon he would lose control completely. Sesshomaru cursed himself for allowing his beast to become so attached to the female.

"Get away from here." The demon growled to the humans standing beside him. Miroku looked up at the demon and realized that he had finally lost to his beast and soon would not be responsible for his actions. Miroku looked to Sango as large amount of youki was released from Sesshomaru, slicing their skin in whips of power.

"Sango, I need you to purify the youki he is releasing, this is the power he seems to have been keeping captive all of this time. Our only chance is that Kagome will come out of that cave before he kills us all."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N thanks to all the reviewers, i love you. This story is only going to be 10 chapters. THat might be why it seems a little fast at times. And yes i will finish it. Though Chapter 8 has been a hassel. THanks again

Nobody-

As the sun crawled over the horizon, the little training group finished packing up their things

As the sun crawled over the horizon, the little training group finished packing up their things. They were ready to set off, yet were unsure of where they were headed. Rin's training had passed faster than either of the two could have imagined. Now it was time to figure out how to rejoin with the others. Inuyasha saddled the last of their things onto the dragon while the two mikos were completing their final lesson.

When Inuyasha's attention was drawn away for too long the dragon nuzzled him none too gently with one head urging him to finish so they could be on their way.

"Yeah, okay ya big oaf." He said as he patted Ah-Un on the side then proceeded to finish tying the final pack down. "We'll go soon." He turned to the girls and completely focused his attention on them.

Kikyo held her arms out in front of her showing Rin the proper stance. "Ok Rin, projecting your personal shield will be difficult. It is all right if you are unable to accomplish this since you have used so much energy on your previous lessons. This shield will only remain as long as you are not attacked. Beware that if it is dispensed or interrupted it will leave you vulnerable to attack. Once this skill is mastered it takes a great deal of power to break through the barrier. Now watch closely."

The elder miko began to glow a faint azure hue as she focused her energies. Then suddenly Inuyasha and Ah-Un began to glow the same color as a barrier clung to their forms.

"Now take up your bow, create a purifying arrow and shoot it at Inuyasha." Kikyo said in a monotone voice.

Rin turned wide-eyed toward the woman gasping at what she was instructed to do. "Kikyo-sama! Rin does not want to shoot Oji." The girl replied.

Kikyo smiled warmly at her concern. "Do not fret little one, I will not let any harm come to him."

Inuyasha watched the women with a bewildered expression until the child drew her bow and arrow, armed her self, and pointed it in his direction. The dragon shuffled warily next to him and slowly began backing away to avoid the child's arrow, just in case.

"Whoa! Wait! Rin, what are you doing?" Inuyasha waved his hands franticly in front of him. A brief thought flashed through his mind, 'Just how many times were they going to shoot arrows at him?'

"Don't worry Oji! Kikyo said you would be fine." Rin stated with a gap-toothed grin as she let loose the arrow.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for the pain of purification. And waited. But nothing happened. He cautiously opened one eye, then the other. He gasped with horror as he saw the arrow bathed with holy ki attempting to burrow itself into his chest. A paper-thin barrier was the only protection he had at the moment. The arrow held out for a few moments longer before its power was stifled and dropped to the ground at his feet.

He sighed deeply in relief. "You know, that would have come in handy three other times in my life." Both females giggled at his comment.

Rin then held out her hands mimicking her sensei and generated a similar yet stronger barrier. Kikyo kneeled down and hugged the child, the barrier dissipated upon contact. "You have done extremely well little one."

Rin hugged the woman back and whispered, "Thank you, Oba." Kikyo squeezed tighter at the familiarity with which the child addressed her. Upon being released from the hug Rin stated "Ok! Let's go find Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin squealed with joy as Inuyasha lifted her high before placing her onto the dragon's saddle. Kikyo quickly settled behind her and took up the reins. Inuyasha patted the dragon's rump as he settled in wrapping one arm lovingly around Kikyo's waist. Ah-Un swiftly took to the air. It was time to destroy Naraku.

Sango allowed her power to surge forth. The demonic aura was on the verge of suffocating them. Both humans were bleeding profusely from the places where it had managed to slice open their skin. She wouldn't be able to hold this up for much longer. That which she rapidly purified returned just as quickly as it had left. Her reserves were being extensively drained.

Miroku was running out of ideas on offensive and defensive tactics. Sango's ability to keep up with the demon lord astounded him. Even so, it would not be enough. Quickly, he placed a barrier around them and the cave. He was positive this would keep the demon contained within, but it would only last as long as he was alive, and judging by the power Sesshomaru was exhibiting that was unlikely.

Sesshomaru was losing ground fast. It was quite rare that he would lose control over his beast but he felt it slipping away bit by bit. His beast was raging and it relished in deliberately taking control and releasing its power. His consciousness was continually suppressed by his instincts. He fought hard for control but it was not his to be had. His vision became blurry and his hearing muffled. Before he lost it completely he turned to the two humans. "Leave this area now!" He commanded before the fog completely engulfed him.

Miroku right away understood the rationale behind the demon lord's order.

Sango looked at him wide-eyed as she came to the same conclusion. "Miroku, this can't be!" She said exhaustedly. The monk turned to her. Sango looked back at the demon lord as she spoke. "All demons are driven by their animalistic instinct. The difference between a lesser demon and a higher-level demon is their ability to keep this in check. This takes place in early development assisted by their parents in the form of submission. Constantly forcing the child's instincts to submit allows them to learn control. Sesshomaru has been so powerful this entire time that he has never yielded to anyone and this has caused his instincts to have such an extreme reaction."

"So the only chance we have is to beat him?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked at him as if he was stupid. "Miroku there is no way we can beat him."

"We don't have to defeat him, we just have to keep him at bay until Kagome returns."

Sesshomaru was very much aware of the labored breathing of the two humans and the staccato rhythm of their heartbeats. Their frail bodies would give way momentarily. The predator inside him reveled at this.

Sesshomaru started to lunge at them when a scream from inside the cave pulled his attention away from his prey. A clear toned howl was the response to the unseen being that had stirred his power so. His transformation accelerated, within moments he became the magnificent white beast. Only now, with his power having grown so exponentially, he rivaled his father's great size if not slightly larger.

The two humans gaped in awe at the sight of the awesome power before them. Sango quickly reigned in her ki and sighed in relief.

Upon transformation and his change of concentration, the energy disbanded dissolving the heavy loathsome aura. It became infinitely easier to breathe and Sango could easily purify the area without calling attention to them.

Several times the great youkai paused, shook his head, and ripples ran down his back.

"He's fighting to gain control." Miroku said to Sango while watching the demon closely. The woman crawled to his side and collapsed.

Sango looked up at him "Hai. But it's not going to be enough. His beast wants what is in the cavern more than he wants to fight for control." She said worriedly. Both looked to the demon that was now sniffing the mountain searching for a way in.

Kagome realized two things within seconds of entering this part of the cave. The first, she was the only one inside and the second, the exit behind her was closed. It irritated her beyond all reason that she always managed to get separated from the group.

"Damn! Of all the worst possible moments!" she grumbled to herself as she slowly moved deeper into the cave.

When she reached the large cavern she saw the cause of the cave-in. Before there was once a stone statue of the priestess and demons locked in an eternal battle and now they were alive writhing about wildly. The woman was being consumed by the demons while she attempted to purify them. Without a moment's hesitation Kagome drew her bow, the four that had their teeth sunk deeply inside her ancestor were swiftly annihilated.

The ravaged woman dropped limply to her knees. Her head hung low for a moment before she looked to the young miko. She glanced knowingly upon the descendant whom had saved her and smiled. "I knew you would come."

Kagome smiled back at her. "Did you, now?" She shot another arrow beyond the prone woman and purified another demon rushing towards them. "Midoriko, just what is going on?" Kagome asked in a pleading tone as she assisted the elder miko feet. They stood back to back as the decreasing pool of voracious demons came at them.

"We have been awakened by your power and that of the demon outside of cave." Midoriko replied. As she took out two more of the vile creatures she continued, "I have called you to this time, to fulfill a purpose that I cannot."

Kagome dispatched the final three demons and the women turned to face one another. Midoriko grabbed Kagome's shoulders. "Now this will hurt a bit, but it must be done, it has always belonged to you." The warrior priestess channeled the last of her power into the girl, with no other explanation or preparation, causing Kagome to scream out in agony. Immediately a howl, that shook the interior of the cave, was heard echoing throughout the mountain.

"Listen well child, you must not allow the demon outside to return to what he was. You will not have a chance against your enemy unless he can learn to control the power he has kept at bay. He is the only creature on this earth powerful enough to assist you in finishing your task."

With that she released her hold of Kagome, fading to nothingness without a chance for the girl to ask the questions zipping through her head.

"I love you and all my family. Kagome be strong, it will not be easy." She heard from a small breeze, scented with a hint of sakura blossoms, whirling around her then the woman was gone.

Heading towards their friend's last known location, Inuyasha leaned forward into Kikyo and complementally patted the dragon they were riding. "Now I know why Kagome always wants a ride, this beats walking any day." Rin giggled at her uncle. Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond to the child's laughing when an ear-piercing howl deafened all sound. Ah-Un reacted immediately and headed in the direction he heard his master.

Flying over the mountain peak Inuyasha saw the barrier Miroku erected. "What is going on?" he asked as they touched down just outside the village gate.

Kikyo shrugged as she placed her hand on the barrier, giving it a push with her powers. It strengthened against her touch. "He must really not want us inside." Kikyo said as she withdrew her hand.

Rin then placed her hand on the barrier and concentrated, letting it mingled with her power. "I think Sesshomaru-sama is in there and he is very mad." She stepped back and held out her hands, taking hold of Inuyasha's free hand not holding Ah-Un's reins and the free hand of Kikyo's not on the barrier. Placing another barrier around the four of them she stepped forward pulling them along.

"Guess we'd better go and see." Inuyasha said with a hint of worry lacing his words. They easily slipped beyond the wall.

Miroku winced at the onslaught of power he felt as someone pass through his barrier.

"That is not Kikyo-sama, Rin's power has grown." He said as he stood. "Sango, stay here and rest. Stop any of our companions and explain what has happened. Sesshomaru is relearning to control his beast. We must give Kagome more time to escape." He held up his staff, called out a challenge, and ran at the large demon lord.

As he pulled the great dog's attention away from digging at the cavern entrance, he hoped that whatever was taking place on the other side would soon allow Kagome to exit and rejoin them.

Sesshomaru turned to face the monk. Poison foaming at his mouth as snarled at his opponent. He lifted his paw with the intent of crushing the monk. He slammed it down and growled at the strong spiking vibration radiating up his limb. Quickly he pulled his paw back to see the monk very much alive.

"It will take much more than that, Sesshomaru-sama, to injure me." Miroku mocked the beast as he held his staff higher and leapt forward forcing Sesshomaru to move away from the cavern's entrance.

Sango couldn't believe her eyes as she watched her lecherous monk fight the transformed demon lord. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Inuyasha, who seemingly was in the same state of shocked.

"Inuyasha…why?" She gasped before realizing that the demonic vapor was rapidly increasing. She needed to purify the area again. Sango immediately changed her focus or they would have suffocated.

Inuyasha assessed the situation. "What is going on Sango?" He wanted to interfere but had learned enough that he needed to know what was happening first. He felt Rin lean worriedly into his side and he placed his arm around the child to comfort her.

Holding the vapor to its minimum toxicity, Sango stood turning to face him. "This is Sesshomaru's true power unleashed. From your descriptions of the size of your father's tomb, he seems more powerful. But he doesn't have full control yet. Almost like when you're transformed Inuyasha. He needs time to learn, but there hasn't been a creature powerful enough to withstand his power."

"So you're saying that we might die here if he can't learn to control it?" He put to the demon slayer.

She warily nodded in return. "Maybe… Want to go play 'Who Dies First'?" The demon slayer suggested as she held out her fist preparing for a game of rock paper scissors to decide who would battle first.

Inuyasha laughed and replied in a snide manner. "No Sango, you're exhausted. Just keep purifying the area." He drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath only to be stopped by the child as she tugged on his haori. Inuyasha leaned down looking Rin in the eyes. He felt a little pride "Don't worry pup. I won't hurt your Lord."

Rin grinned. "No Oji, I'm not worried about Sesshomaru-sama." Snarking back at him with glee. "Don't let My Lord kill you."

He patted her tenderly on the head before rushing out. "Don't worry, he hasn't managed ta kill me yet." He yelled back as he advanced on his brother.

Kagome raced down the tunnel to where the entrance used to be and began moving rocks and dirt out of the way. The commotion she heard had her panicking. She heard another ferocious growl and began to burrow faster. 'What is going on?' She thought as various situations invaded her mind

'There is battle going on!' Upon realization, she stood up allowing her power to permeate the rocks in front of her. Larger boulders began to shift aside and the smaller ones were crumbling. Things were going much faster than before but it still felt as if it were passing painfully slow. Something was calling; reaching out to her, and she couldn't grasp it. She had to get out there before something horrible happened.

Kikyo watched with horror as Inuyasha hit the ground, sliding just below the great dog. Sesshomaru's poison began dripping towards the hanyou. She notched an arrow, preparing to save him from his terrifying sibling.

Sango grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, let them go. Miroku and Inuyasha are not weak. If we interfere it would just change Sesshomaru's attention to us. They are not out to kill him, just to distract him. Let's just wait." Kikyo reluctantly lowered her weapon. She looked at the little girl standing in front of them. Emotions danced all over her face. The most frequent being fear, then excitement as she watched Inuyasha escape from the oncoming taint. Kikyo pulled the child back into her arms. Rin held her hand squeezing subconsciously at every swing, swipe, and cut.

"Kikyo, I need you to purify the aura. I don't think I can… last… much… longer." Sango gasped as she fell to her knees with exhaustion.

Rin ran to the woman she didn't know. "Don't worry Oba. We will help you." Sango looked up at the child and gave her a sad smile.

"How do you know that I am your Oba?" Rin looked at her as if it was the silliest question in the world.

"You are my mama's sister, are you not? She told me you were."

Sango was confused by the child's words. 'When did she speak with her mother? Her sister was dead, and had been since the child was very small.' Sango smiled with enlightenment. The child was not talking about the same woman. She now considered the futuristic miko to be her mother. "Yes I am Kagome's sister." She hugged the girl tightly. Rin smiled and wrapped her arms around the exhausted demon slayer and squeezed as hard as she could. Rin wasn't sure when she had gotten so lucky but wasn't one to question the kamis.

She felt it at the same time they all did. An enormous pulse of power from the mountain, it was Kagome.

Sesshomaru howled and his demonic aura continued to grow. His beast had to get to what was inside that mountain! But these pests were in his way, hampering his progress. Anger flashed through his ruby eyes, and he began to glow. With a speed that no one could follow he slapped both the monk and the hanyou onto the ground.

Inuyasha grimaced with pain then smirked at the monk. "Looks like we lose another round. Come on, Fluffy do you have to be such a bully!?"

Miroku fought for air as a paw pressed down on his chest. Looking first towards the hanyou who was about to lose, he exposed his neck at the Lord of the West in surrender.

Inuyasha's smile faded as he assessed the situation. "Ok you ass, I give up, you win!" The only response was a growl and more pressure from the paw that was already crushing him. "Damn it! Kagome! You can come out now! Or else your puppy's going to turn us into his personal chew toys!" He watched as Sesshomaru's fangs opened for the kill. Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the final strike. But nothing happened.

For the second time today he opened his eyes to find a glowing barrier had saved them both. The little girl projecting it stood below her lord's fangs just above the crushing paw. Soon she was accompanied by a fox demon that had finally awoken from his nap.

"You know Inuyasha, you really can't stay out of trouble." Shippou looked at the small miko and smiled. "Rin, you keep these two safe. I'll try to help our mom." She nodded wordlessly, concentrating on maintaining the protection. Shippou opened a pocket on his vest, and as she watched, hundreds of small mushrooms bobbed out. He picked one up and spoke to it. "You go find Kagome and tell her to get here now!" The little mushrooms bounced to the rubble that was blocking the miko from them.

Something was wrong. Sesshomaru's instincts were telling him that the child interfering below was not to be harmed. He fought with this logic; prey was prey. Then he felt it; her barrier was weakening. In a matter of moments she would falter, he would have his opportunity to kill the annoying human and hanyou she protected.

Kagome began to see a pinhole of light and then a little mushroom bounced its way toward her. The first mushroom was followed by a steady stream of them. Vigorously bouncing around, they pushed dirt and rocks away, and managed to move the last bit of the rubble, clearing a path for her.

She smiled and thought, "That's my boy!" As she wiggled out, she found Shippou waiting for her on the other side.

"Kagome you'd better hurry. It's getting a little out of hand out there."

Kagome nodded. "Shippou get the others out of here." She yelled back as she ran.

She unleashed her new power causing the air around her to distort and thicken. The aura she did encounter was familiar… but not. It was so much greater than what she was used to feeling from the powerful youkai. The energy build up she had prepared would be put to good use after all. She didn't understand what was happening and didn't have time to stop and ask, but she knew that he had to be stopped; she could not let him hurt anyone.

Sesshomaru was growing irritated with the small being. It would not move or stop protecting his prey. He lowered his head to examine the creature that did not fear him. He sniffed her scent then snorted out a warm gust hoping it would move her away. She giggled, and then became very stern.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have to play nice or Mama will never want to play with you. Especially, if you kill Oji." The inner demon wresting for control visualized a mental picture of a raven-haired woman and the calming scent assigned to that image flashed though his mind as the child spoke. He suddenly felt an urge to abandon this prey; find the face and scent of the woman. His mind snapped back to his original objective when the small fox youkai returned grabbing hold of the girl.

"Come on Rin! We gotta go!" Shippou stated as he picked her up. Rin sighed with relief when she saw her lord abandon the two men that lost the protective barrier and started to follow her and the boy away.

"Shippou-chan put me down." She said as calmly as she could. "Are you crazy!?" he replied. "My mom will kill me if I leave you here." Rin looked over his shoulder staring at the approaching demon and became very stern. "Our Mom." She corrected. "Besides if you don't put me down my lord will kill you."

Shippou looked back to see that he was being chased. He dropped to the ground, covering the girl with his body to keep her safe. "Damn it." The explicative slipping out as he felt the demon breathe down his back. Then it stopped; all he felt was warmth and comfort. "Death isn't so bad." He pondered. He was pulled from these musings by a familiar voice.

"Young man, you do not swear! Don't make me sit Inuyasha for teaching you such language!" Shippou sighed aloud and stood to see that his mother had placed a barrier around them and was racing towards the children.

Turning to face the demon lord she ordered, "Shippou take Rin away from here." She heard a sniffle escape the little girl yet didn't take her eyes off the demon. "Rin don't worry, it's just time for your lord and I to have some play time alone."

"Ok Mama. I Love you!" Rin yelled as Shippou pulled her from the area.

Kagome smiled. "Mama, huh? I can do that." She thought with a wide grin. She stepped in front of the demon blocking his attempt to follow.

Sesshomaru was livid. That pup was his! Yet this tiny onna was standing in his way. Both beast and inner master growled as she smirked at him. She belonged to him; he knew that at least. This was the woman from his mental image. She would be the one to submit! Her power nipped along his skin, his beast reveling in the sensation, calming him as her scent wafted upwards. She would be his! His red eyes started to fade back to gold, the fear of killing her causing his primal side to recede quicker as the inner demon grasped whatever control he could. He heard her speak then.

Kagome remembered that words of Midoriko and that she should not let him return to his former self. "Do not take me lightly Sesshomaru!" Kagome commanded as she sent an arrow at the demon lord. The impact had a huge effect on his aura. She could see it swirling around him but it seemed to contract when her arrow hit. She realized that her power was great enough to at least effective him to allow him some level of control.

She took a step only to be stopped by a weak hand grasping shoulder. "Kagome…don't... He'll… kill… you." She heard Inuyasha's gasping voice but did not look back. Only when the copper scent of his blood hit her nose did she turn to find him and Miroku standing behind her bleeding from their various wounds.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Please leave the area quickly. I don't know that I will be able to protect you all from what I'm going to have to make him do." Miroku limped forward to tell her about Sesshomaru needing to learn control but collapsed before anyone could catch him.

A deadly growl came from above as Sesshomaru found the pesky prey from before touching HIS onna. From out of nowhere, Sango rushed to Miroku and began pulling him out of danger "Kagome… be careful." The demon slayer stated as she dragged the monk behind her. A comforting squeeze to the hand still on her shoulder and a nod to his priestess that came up behind him sent Inuyasha and Kikyo following their other companions.

Kagome turned back to the great youkai. "Please Sesshomaru, I cannot battle you long. I only have so much power for this. I might not be able to defeat you but I can help you."

Sesshomaru stood away from her, surprise clearly etched upon canine features. Why did she attack him? Wasn't she his? His eyes narrowed as his challenger approached him. He watched her draw another arrow and fire. He dodged it quickly and lunged towards her, poison welling up once again. Instinct won over logic; he showered his soon to be chew toy with a poisonous miasma.

Kagome hissed with pain, she could feel droplets burrowing into her skin but did not back down. "If you wish to defeat me you'd better get quicker." She shot another arrow; its path went blasting through his right ear. Howling in pain, Sesshomaru's beast realized that this was not a game like she told the girl. Like hunter to prey, she was attempting to kill him. The beast was angered, wanted to know why but couldn't express it. He tapped back into the power he had allowed to recede.

Kagome felt their power clash as her arrow pierced and sizzled his flesh. She watched as his power contracted further as his form rippled, his size reduced again. A small amount of fear trickled down her spine as she saw him respond to her threat. He came at her faster than her eyes could track. But the aura she felt first allowed her to evade the majority of the attack.

Poison spattered down her back. She clenched her teeth, withholding the scream, as her skin sizzled. She could feel its numbing effects immediately take hold. Her mind became hazy, yet she returned the blow with a raw power burst from her hand. He growled even more violently at her. Again his size reduced.

The two went back and forth for a while. Kagome had run out of arrows long ago. And though Sesshomaru had no injuries the miko could tell she affected him. He felt so much inner turmoil fighting her. Eevery time he attempted to retreat to allow his more logical mind to have control she would attack him.

Kagome was dizzy from the poison, exhausted from the events within the cave, and now the effort it took to get him under control her own mind began working against her.

He couldn't move and as she stumbled up to his muzzle he could smell her sweet blood. Something within him cried out at the fact that she was injured. She awkwardly patted his nose. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru." she whispered tenderly as she drew her sword.

A swipe of a poisoned claw knocked the woman onto her back several yards away. The power and effort it took for that release caused his size to condense further. The hunter would now become the prey. Each step returned him to a more familiar size as he approached, but the danger only increased.

Kagome erected a weak barrier to protect herself from the crushing paw. In her own act of desperation before she passed out she took her sword and stabbed through her barrier into the tender flesh between his toes. He leapt away. Sword stuck in his paw like a large thorn, he shook it away. Gnashing at the irritated paw, he looked back at the warrior.

She struggled to stand yet challenged him again by taking up her scythe. Kagome's clouded judgment knew this had to end quickly or she would not survive. Sesshomaru felt her weapon collide with his chest. He felt the purifying power attempting to eat away at his skin. He lunged and sank his fangs into her left shoulder calling forth his poison.

Kagome screamed as his claws pierced her chest. The poison from the bite flowed directly into her bloodstream to her heart. Grasping him with both arms she embraced him to her. He could not resist his final transformation, completing his return to his humanoid form and his logical mind regaining full control.

The power he felt was indescribable. His entire body pulsed with energy. The control he had was different. His power, all of it, was open to him even in this form. His eyes opened and mouth opened with shock he released her neck, as he gazed upon the woman still held in his arm and claw through her chest. He inwardly savored the taste of her blood on his tongue.

Sesshomaru collapsed to his knees, pulling her body into his embrace, ignoring the pain in his chest as his heart cried out with shame for damaging the miko. 'Why did you fight so?' He tasted her blood in his mouth. Smelt her blood, sweat, and fear. He nuzzled her neck, she did not respond. Leaning in till they were almost nose-to-nose he listened. Her heartbeat was slowing. He began to feel… panic. She was dying.

Before he could act a barrier surrounded them. Something began to happen. He couldn't get to his feet. His arms weren't responding to his commands. He looked down her body and found that they were both slowly turning to stone. He tried to use his power to break free, but it did not change. Their fates were sealed.

The girl came to, gasping for every breath. Slowly, she placed her hand on his cheek and tenderly traced the stripes along his cheek. Her voice gurgled from the claw that was still imbedded within her lung. "I'm sorry, she told me to not let you return. I am sorry I was not stronger." Kagome whispered so low that his hearing almost missed it. "Please… forgive me." Tears streamed down her face.

Kagome felt the stone as it began to overtake her body. A flash memory of Midoriko being in stone inside the cave flashed through her mind. Her eyes widened. 'What had she done? This is not what she thought would happen.'

"Sesshomaru, why is this… I…I'm so sorry…didn't know…" she barely choked out.

Sesshomaru remained stoic as he quickly processed her words. He felt the stone seizing his lungs, crawling up his arms. He would be locked forever, embracing and killing this woman. He didn't feel anger, just a deep grief for what had transpired between them, in their final moments. As his armor became timeless in stone, he knew what she was asking but could not fathom an answer to her question, he did not know. Sesshomaru did the one thing he could, the only thing to help soothe his racing mind she was the only creature that had ever calmed him. He tipped his head forward that final inch and kissed the miko.


	8. Chapter 8

As the group finally made it far enough away to where the demonic aura was no longer suffocating them, they made camp

_So i was reading bleach today and i realized how much i enjoy Kubo's author notes. So i figured i would give it an old college try. So i sat here for like thirty minutes and i can't think of anything witty, funny, or amusing so instead of giving up. I am leaving this note to tell you that i couldn't think of a note....Hope thats ok. Also i had decided when i first wrote this story to do something special with it. Those of you who read my work might start to see hint of my intentions. I must say that this being my first fic i have a lot of tension and nervousness wrapped in it. And if it wasn't for all the encouragement and critical comments i might not have gotten this far. I appreciate and love all of you who read this and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Only 2 left now._

***

As the group finally made it far enough away to where the demonic aura was no longer suffocating them, they made camp. Kikyo tended to the many wounded while Shippou set up camp.

Once Shippou was done, he turned to the mountain where a battle was still ensuing. Rin was sitting by Ah-un watching as the auras of the two people she loved clashed.

Shippou walked over and took a seat next to the little miko. He frowned as he saw a tear fall down the child's pale cheek. He wiped it away and wrapped his arm around his new found little sister. "Don't worry, it will all be fine." He lied.

***

Inuyasha winced as Kikyo finished dressing his wounds. The air was thick with pain and worry as they refrained from discussing what was happening at the mount in the distance. She felt so useless all she could do was try to help them as much as she could. She had just joined the tachi and yet had witnessed the pain throughout their entire journey. She knew how much they all adored and loved Kagome. It took everything they had to leave her there. She sighed as she stirred the soup on the fire and looked to the two auras as they danced in the night. "Please be ok Kagome." She whispered into the darkness.

***

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all sat as they watched the spectacle unfolding before them. Sango began to tense as she saw the two powers battle for dominance begin to pendulum between the two. "It will be over soon." Miroku said as he saw the more desperate attack from Kagome light up the night sky.

Sango began to tremble when her fear of the situation coupled with her exhaustion began to overwhelm her. "Why in the hell are we not up there with her right now?" the distraught woman screamed.

"How could we just leave her there? We are her comrades her family and we leave her at the mercy of a demon who cannot control his own power! One that, even us as a group could not bring down?" Sango was now standing yelling at the two amles, angry with them, herself and Kagome for telling them to go.

Inuyasha lost his composure then. "Shut the hell up! You think we are sitting here enjoying ourselves? You think that we aren't worried and scared for her as well? What the hell were we supposed to do? Die? Because that was where that battle was heading!"

The hanyo winced as his wounds on his chest began to bleed with new found vigor. "What can we do? What if we died there? She made a deal with a demon, Kagome could feel the unstable power he kept in check, she saw it the night she saved Rin. Miroku you figured it out and Sango you too. You knew where this was going. But we are all so desperate for a solution. When I learned of her plan I should have done something, I shouldn't have let it go this far." Inuyasha returned to the ground and attempted to wipe the intangible stress from his face. "We were all so desperate…. We should have stopped her. I should have protected her. She's so quick to sacrifice herself for us and we let her. We fucking let her."

The hanyo stared at the wall of forest as he contemplated the events of the years. "We have a false ideal that we protect her. But when it comes down to it, she is the one who injures Naraku. Her arrows save us from certain death more times than any of us can count. Her generosity and dedication save us from ourselves. She is the reason Kikyo is still moving, she risked her life to purify Naraku's miasma. Her knowledge is extensive enough to save Rin, and selflessness enough to approach an enemy and ask for their help. Help that we are desperate for. We need Sesshoumaru, and she knew it" He sighed as he began to feel the weight of his words.

Miroku stood as he began to gather his things, preparing to leave. "Lord Sesshoumaru has also shown us such empathy. He spared Kohaku. He saved us for Mukotsu. He took a blow from Sounga to save you Inuyasha. He came when you were transformed and informed us how to bring you back. He protects his lands and his ward. He helped us to leave the realm where your father's remains are. And he accepted a gesture from a human miko to work together to bring peace to these lands once again." The monk was fully dressed now and ready to go up the mountain and retrieve his friend and sister after all they were family.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Kagome knows this fight will give Sesshoumaru the ability to control his ultimate power, something he has been lacking. Her power is the only one that can stand against him, help him. Not just because she is miko but because she is Kagome." The monk turned to face his comrades. They were also getting ready.

"All we can do is lend them our unwavering trust and confidence. We left her on that hill because she asked us too. And we will return so that we may continue on our journey to defeat Naraku together." And with the monk's final words the three got up and began to head in the direction of the battle that was continuing.

As they walked, Kikyo joined them after having heard their conversation. Followed by Ah-Un carrying Rin and Shippou holding Kirara. As the group made their way a bright flash radiated from the cliff and the auras that had been in battle spiraled to the earth to disappear completely.

***

Kagome could feel all of her power returning to her body. She felt her lungs cease to function as the stone took her. 'Not like it mattered much considering there was a claw puncturing one anyway.' She felt the sting of tears as they threatened to fall. Sesshoumaru's eyes betrayed his thoughts to her, pain and confusion raced through her mind as she stared back at him, her apology fell from her lips, she could barely make out her own words. Then he kissed her. His soft warm lips, soothing her pain and fear. She eagerly accepted him, his comfort, his power and pain. And…for a brief moment all the pain and confusion was gone and all she could feel was him, his youki, his presence, his aura, his strength, his lips… Then it was over, and all she could see or feel was darkness.

***

As the group finally made it to the area where the demon lord and the miko were, all fell silent. No on knew what to say as they examined the destroyed terrain. As their gazes passed over the land they saw all of the blood in the area and then their sights beheld two beings they had sought out. Trapped. Trapped in stone.

Sango approached them as her hands reached out to confirm what her eyes told her to be true.

"No." The demon slayer whispered. As her hands collided with the stone. Tears of confusion fell from her eyes as she turned abruptly to the people who were standing behind her. She felt as though her stomach dropped to her knees as she followed suit.

All were completely flabbergasted at the site before them, all except one.

Miroku walked forward as he examined the figures encased in stone. All turned to the monk when he pulled out the scroll with his family crest that they had found earlier, but had been forgotten in commotion.

"My dear Sango. Do not worry for them. Their futures lie in this stone. Do not under estimate the power of this dynamic pair. If anyone is capable of figuring a way out it is these two."

Shippou looked back to Miroku. "Ok Monk, spill what you know." The little fox demon said as he and Rin went to take a seat leaning against the stoned pair. Shippou put his arm around the girl to comfort her. She had been uncharacteristically quiet.

Miroku sighed as he scanned through the text. He stopped at a particular part. Sango cleared her throat urging him to speak.

"Well I have been reading this scroll. It seems to be the history of my family and their ties to this village. Midoriko did not fight her battle alone. Apparently many came to engage in the battle, including my ancestors. When the battle ended my ancestor went searching for the priestess's remains because he could no longer feel her aura. He found her locked in an eternal struggle. He placed a barrier around the cave to only allow those powerful enough to free her and take her place. Midoriko was allowed peace when Kagome and Sesshoumaru came here." Miroku sighed. "All that needs to be done is for these two to find balance. The jewel Midoriko created caused a huge imbalance in this world, to compensate the fates drew her and the demons together to counter the imbalance caused by the jewel. She was stuck in that battle until Sesshoumaru and Kagome freed her. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are the new place holders. They must find a way to counteract the jewel to exist here."

Everyone turned to the statue.

How do you suppose they do that?" Shippou asked.

Miroku smirked. "I can think of a few ways."

Sango picked up her weapon and warned the monk about his lecherous comments.

Rin finally spoke as she looked up at the statue. She saw the claw in Kagome's chest and the pain in her lord's eyes. "Well, if anyone can do it, it's them." She said as she curled closer to the stone and fell asleep with Shippou in tow.

***

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to nothing. He blinked a few times and realized it was not his vision that failed him but the overpowering darkness of the place he was in. He felt around and realized he was alone. Where was the miko? His stomach rolled as he remembered the state she was in before they had been put here. He began to walk. Whether the ground was solid under his feet or an illusion he did not know. In fact, the demon lord knew very little at the moment, his only goal being to find the injured onna and find a way out of this kami forsaken place.

As Sesshoumaru walked he scented blood, Kagome's blood. He began to follow the scent. When a voice interrupted his quest.

"Are you sure you want to find her?" it echoed through his mind. He briefly stopped and wondered if they were his own thoughts before deciding that he was too determined to think something so ridiculous.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied. As he began to move, the voice spoke again.

"She is not in her right mind now. She is delirious in this place. Her wounds and lack of a real environment have left her in a survival mode. Her instinct to survive is over powering her ability to think rationally. You are a demon and she is a miko, her instincts demand she survive and you are her natural enemy." The voice said in a rather amused tone.

"You have planned this. Why?" Sesshoumaru forced out as he questioned the disembodied voice.

"Balance must be maintained. She is the Shikon Miko. The jewel's keeper and you are the most powerful taiyokai in existence. These forces have battled for dominance for eternity. It will not change. Your battle holds and maintains the balance keeping all other forces at bay. You have been chosen and so has she to continue this struggle. Neither of you shall perish. You will forever be in this void. You must counteract the jewel's struggle for purity and darkness.

Sesshoumaru pondered the voice's words. "The woman will not attack I, Sesshoumaru."Sesshoumaru stated.

"Know this. I do not intend to stay here. I am sure the girl does not as well." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to walk towards the smell of her blood.

He could hear her breathing hard and smell of her blood thickened. His hackles rose as he felt the power emanating from the miko.

The voice spoke again. "On the brink of death creatures are at their most desperate moments. Their last attempt to survive is likely to yield all of their power."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "We will not die."

"Yes but you can still be injured. The woman's soul is massive. Her power in turn is huge. We have taken away her mortality. She is a perfect place holder in this void."

Sesshoumaru began to approach the woman. He sensed she needed comfort. Kagome's power prickled his skin as he approached her. As he got closer he felt her body at his feet.

His aura reached out to the woman, he waited for resistance and found none. Kagome allowed it to flow over and comfort her without a hint of struggle. Sesshoumaru picked up the woman and cradled her in his arms. Kagome nuzzled him in response.

Sesshoumaru was mildly surprised. She should have responded violently. Instinct demanded it. So many animals, human included, attack all who approached, friend or foe, when so close to death. Naturally he was her enemy, yet even in her most powerful and vulnerable state she did not reject him nor did she fear him, she embraced him. Sesshoumaru smirked. "She is unordinary for a human and miko." Said the demon lord to the darkness.

The voice faded. "You are to counteract the jewel. It is your destiny." The voice said as it became more and more distant.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said as he sliced his thumb with his claw. "This Sesshoumaru will not stay here to attend to such a ridiculous task and right an err caused by a fate who allowed such a mistake to happen."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and nuzzled the woman's neck, and brushed his lips against hers. Her state of consciousness was all that kept his affection from her.

"We cannot enter into alliances until we are acquainted with the designs of our neighbors." Sesshoumau said as he dripped the blood from his finger on to the gaping wound in Kagome's chest.

"And This Sesshoumaru, is very well acquainted with this woman." Sesshoumaru examined the miko's injuries. The only one that seemed serious was the one that had been made by impaling her with his claws. Her clothes were in tatters, so being the gracious demon he was he removed them for her. The demon used her closes to clean the excess blood and then removed his haori. Sesshoumaru laid down and rested the miko atop his chest. After she seemed comfortable he covered her naked body with his haori. The voice was silent as the two captives drifted off to sleep.

***

Rin jumped awake as she felt the power against her back shift.

"Shippou…..Shippou wake up." She nudged her brother.

"What is it Rin." The boy said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Look." Rin said as she pointed to the large crack in the statue.

Shippou smiled, and patted the girl on the head. "Let's go back to sleep Rin."

***

Kagome began to feel the pain from her wounds fade and a very warm comforting feeling replace it. She opened her eyes to see nothing but black. She felt skin beneath her. Warm, she buried her face into the warmth, and took a deep breath.

"Sesshoumaru." She said as she laid there with him. Kagome felt a claw inspect her back to see how her wound was healing.

"Sesshoumaru, how am I healed already?" She asked after taking a deep breath which was not accompanied by pain.

"Miko because this Sesshoumaru has healed you." He said coldly though his hands examining her betrayed any coldness in his voice.

"Oh….Sesshoumaru why am I sleeping on you?" Kagome asked, she decided not to question how she was healed. This question was more pressing.

Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to chuckle at the woman, considering this is not the first time she had slept on his person, hell it wasn't even the second time. "This Sesshoumaru allowed you to Miko."

"Ohh… How do we get out of here?" Kagome said as she tried to lift herself but was thwarted by the demon. A blush crossed her face when she realized she was naked.

"This Sesshoumaru does not know how to get out of here Miko." he replied.

"Sesshoumaru where are my clothes?" Kagome asked surprisingly calm about the situation.

"They were too damaged and covered in blood. So this Sesshoumaru relieved you of them." He replied in an equally calm voice. If she asked one more question he would relieve her of her state of consciousness.

"Sesshoumaru…all Midoriko told me was that I needed you to not go back. I'm so sorry this happened. I didn't know that it would end up like this. I thought I was helping and look where it has got us…." Kagome sniffled out as the full impact of the situation began to dawn on her.

"If it were not for you, none would have been spared my wrath. You have done for me what no other creature could. Your power is immense and your loyalty greater than any living in this time or yours. Your value is immeasurable." Sesshoumaru said as he stroked her back to comfort her, the act didn't even cross his mind to be beneath him.

"We are to counteract the jewel. When your ancestor created the jewel an imbalance was made, to atone for it she was trapped here. We too are suffering from her mistake." Sesshoumaru said as he remembered what he had heard earlier.

"Midoriko told me I was to do what she could not. If she was here also, and when I found her she was still fighting." Kagome asked.

"If that was what kept them here then we must not fight. We must find a way to keep balance outside of the ways our predecessors did." Sesshoumaru said. He thought for a moment until he came to a decision.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "We will train."

"What?" Kagome gasped as she stared at him.

"We are not enemies but allies. We may have come to exist in this void the same way that the old priestess did, but we are different. We are not enemies, we are not at war. We are allies, not ruled by the instinct this place exploits. We have a choice, and this Sesshoumaru chooses to train." The demon lord said as he stood up and set the miko on her feet.

"Why do you have clothes and I don't again?" Kagome blushed as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru has seen your unclothed form." said the demon lord as he smirked at her modesty. Conveniently he neglected to tell her he couldn't see her at all.

Kagome blushed more at this statement and the realization that the only grown male to have seen her in the nude was the feared demon lord of the west. "So!" She squeaked back.

Sesshoumaru took off his haori and cut it in a few crucial places before tossing it to the miko.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she secured her nudity with his clothing. She tore it to make it smaller, when she finished she was wearing even less clothes than usual. A piece securely covered her chest, and a piece making an almost loin cloth covered her lower half. She looked to the demon lord who was using the glow of his poison to look her over and smirked.

"Sesshoumaru I thought we were going to train, not stare." She said as she wagged her finger at him in a mock scolding gesture.

The demon lord reached for his sword, then realized they were not there.

"Hn." He said as he looked back to the woman.

"I guess it's hand to hand." Kagome said as she saw the demon grasping for a weapon that wasn't there. She looked over his bare chest and shoulders and began to gnaw on her bottom lip.

In a fraction of a second Sesshoumaru was face to face with the miko. "First rule Miko, do not let your opponent distract you." He said.

"Ok." She said as she took her stance. "I'll warn you my lord, I am not the naive young woman you have previously encountered. You may have got me the last time, this time do not expect to win so easily."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he prepared for his attack.

***

Naraku sat in his castle waiting. It had been a while since he had dispatched two minions to take care of Inuyasha's group and had yet to hear back. He rolled the black jewel between his fingers. Something had happened in the last few hours. The jewel pulsed with a different power, a stronger more controlled force.

***

The evil hanyo smirked at the thought of his new power influencing the jewel so. Tomorrow they would come to him and he would destroy them once and for all.

***

Kagome dodged Sesshoumaru's poison whip. Taking advantage of the half of a second he would use to retract the whip, she charged a blast of spiritual energy, in a second she was in front of him.

"I win." She chimed.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He used his demonic energy through his other hand to nullify her charge.

"No fair, I gave you that arm." Kagome whined as she took her stance again. She did not know how long they had been training. There was no concept of time in this place. They had slept twice already. So she had guessed they had been here for three days, but she wasn't sure how time moved here.

"Close your eyes Miko." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome did as she was told. She had trained with Sango but Sesshoumaru was in an entirely different league. He had so far taught her things that she still could not completely grasp.

"Hai." She said when she was ready.

She felt him circling her, like a predator would prey. Her natural fear of being so vulnerable began to seep from her.

"Control it Miko." Sesshoumaru said to the woman, his voice startling her.

"How?" Kagome asked. "How do I control something so basic?"

"You did it while you were injured. Do it now." He asked as he moved closer to strike her.

She thought. "I don't know." Kagome felt his aura approaching her. 'How do I not be afraid?'

Kagome felt his claw as it grazed her throat. One of the many signals that she had been defeated. "How do you do it?" She asked as she took her stance once more.

"I fear nothing because there is nothing that can beat me." Sesshoumaru said. "If there perchance there was something that could, then that would only make the battle become more interesting." He shrugged nonchalantly as he approached her again.

Kagome contemplated his words. 'He is a warrior who lives for battle, a lord who lives to protect. He does not fear, he revels in this.'

"So you are saying I should enjoy this. That arrogance is my best defense?" Kagome said as she felt him once again approaching her. Faster this time. She felt her heart flutter, not in fear but in anticipation. She was training with the most deadly thing existing in Japan and possibly the world. He was granting her this audience. Kagome smirked. How could she be afraid, she should be training and only that, and when in battle only that.

She felt him even closer, he had yet to attack because she had yet to allow him the pleasure of fear. She held on to her anticipation and kneeled down.

Sesshoumaru finally reached her he moved his claw to where her neck should be only to hit empty space. He then felt two hands on his abdomen, and smirked. "Impressive." He whispered.

Before he could adjust she was gone. Her smell on his person from her touch was overpowering his ability to sniff out her location. 'The damn woman had wiped her sweat on him to block his sense of smell.' Of his senses his vision was no good here unless at a very close range and now his ability to smell her was gone. Sesshoumaru smirked and stood there. He had no reason to move. His aura searched for hers, his hearing searched for her breaths. Nothing came of it. She masked herself to prevent him from hearing her.

A brief gasp caught his attention, but before he could respond the miko had one hand on his throat and the other on his right arm.

"You held your breath."

"I took swimming in high school." Kagome said in an emotionless tone. Sesshoumaru went to counter attack with his new arm when her thumb belonging to the hand on his throat pressed forcefully into a place next to his collarbone. Suddenly his arm would not rise above his waist.

"I think I win." Kagome said in a rather eerie sing song voice.

Sesshoumaru smiled now taking advantage of the darkness. They had been training for days, or so he thought he really had no concept of time here. She was a very resourceful, smart, fast, powerful, and beautiful woman. Memories of him inspecting her while she slept flooded his mind. His smile turned into a full blown grin. The demon lord allowed himself the pleasure of said grin…besides no one could see him.

As he took his stance against her Sesshoumaru again he could not sense her. He yearned for light so he could see her executing her attacks. He felt miko energy behind him, faster than any human could sense much less see he had his prey, he felt his haori and then a barrier. 'Damn her," he thought as his senses strained to find her again. Before he could think he felt Kagome pressed against his back. Her flesh was warm and soft. Before she could reach her arms upward Sesshoumaru had her on the ground, the weight of him upon her subduing her.

"Do not hesitate, Miko." Kagome hmphed as he let her stand.

Soon she found herself standing alone as it was her turn to be the prey.

As Sesshoumaru circled her breathing stopped. His aura reached for her but found nothing. At that moment the fear that he might one day not be able to find her hit him. He heard it then and before she could finish drawing another breath he attacked and held her firmly within his grasp.

In that moment he made a decision. Waiting for the inevitable gasp as she relinquished her breath, the miko would be his.

***

Inuyasha woke up abruptly and turned towards the statue of his brother and Kagome. He watched as a rather large crack formed through the demon lord's form. He nudged Kikyo awake and directed her vision to the statue. She smiled and they both fell back asleep.

***

As Kagome felt her imminent defeat approaching. 'Damn her human lungs!' Her assailant's arms reached her, the kiss they had shared prior to being imprisoned flashed through her mind. Snaking his arms around her form, he brought her close to him. She relished in the contact she didn't know she had been yearning for. All of the last few weeks came crashing down on her and with it their implications. She felt her heart skip a beat as the demon lord buried his nose into the crook of her neck and breathe in deeply. She had been ignoring that nagging feeling but now she felt as if it would suffocate her.

She tried to define the feeling as the images of past events flooded through her mind. Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck as she returned the embrace, even if was only for a moment.

***

Kirara gazed at the statue in the middle of camp. The little neko, remembered Midoriko, and her battle. She had protected one of the last known of the priestess's decedents. As she looked a crack split through Kagome's form. The neko laid back down and fell asleep with thoughts of the old priestess and the new keeper of the jewel in her mind as she drifted off.

***

In a fraction of a second their embrace was broken and Sesshoumaru was circling her again. Kagome set up a barrier around herself and a few dummy barriers around as well. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to come to terms with what was happening. Sesshoumaru, he had come at the slightest inclination of her being in danger. She soothed his beast. He kept her safe. She helped him learn to control his power. He was training her. They agreed to be allies for the sake of people they loved and the lands they had both protected. She had saved his ward, he had trained her pup.

"But I am a human." Kagome voiced herself doubt and confusion to the empty barrier.

Sesshoumaru was standing in front of the miko's barrier. He could feel her tension, the flood of emotions running through her. He used his whip to break her other barriers. His mind was racing, from the embrace she had returned to him. He wanted to feel her skin again. His body ached for her comfort, to feel her heart beat against his skin. Once this battle was over. Once they had defeated Naraku. She would be his.

Kagome felt her other barriers crumble. Soon he would be upon her. She tried to compose herself. Thought of Rin and Shippou, her children flashed through her mind. Then back to the demon lord, her heart leaped as it tried to escape her chest and find him. Her body pulsed ad her mind was finally grasping what her powers and instincts already knew. Then she felt her barrier crumble. The only obstacle separating her from him. Whether it was she who dissolved it or him she did not know.

Kagome stood her hands reached out to touch the demon standing in front of her. She shivered as her fingers collided with his skin. "I love him." Her voice echoed in her ears. The realization hit her. It had been so loud she thought for a second she had said it out loud. In an instant she wrapped her arms around his neck the demon responded and pulled the woman to his body. "I love him and I can't tell him. He hates humans. He might allow me this, but he would not allow me such liberties outside of this darkness." She thought as she held on to him.

Sesshoumaru held the miko, her smell calmed any doubts in his mind. She was his and … and he would be hers.

***

Sango woke up to see the sun peaking over the mountain. She turned to see the statue and sighed. The demon slayer walked over to the statue and placed her hand on Kagome's timeless shoulder, it began to crumble as a large crack formed through the woman's mold. Sango stepped back as the entire statue began to crack and crumble.

Miroku stood behind her as he too watched the statue fall leaving to embracing figures in its wake. The monk smiled.

***

Rin woke up as the thing she was laying against moved. She looked up to see her lord and Kagome. The huge weight and fear of losing them melted from her heart as she saw them break their embrace to reveal them to be uninjured. "Oka-san!" The girl yelled as she threw herself onto the woman knocking her to the ground.

Kagome caught the child and fell to the ground as she squeezed the girl in her arms. "Don't worry Rin I am fine." Kagome said as she felt another little body collide with her. She hugged Shippou to and sighed. She was just so happy to be back with them.

No one questioned the Miko or the demon lord. They didn't need to know what had happened. Now that they were back it was time to continue the search for Naraku.

Kagome finally convinced the children to let her go so she could bathe. She was joined by Rin, Kikyo, and Sango with her.

As the woman got out of the conveniently placed hot spring Kagome turned to the women.

"I need a favor from you." She said as she rummaged through her backpack. She pulled out a long chain with a locket.

All the women sat in silence as they waited for their instructions. Kagome looked to Kikyo. "How do I make this so that it protects a demon from spiritual powers?"

Kikyo looked at her for a second and smiled. "Like this." She said as she sat the women down and taught them how to do what Kagome had asked.

***

Shippou sat and poked the campfire with a stick. He was so happy to see Kagome was well. But the worry of the impending battle was weighing on him. For a brief second the day before he had thought he lost his mother and he didn't think he could handle it again. As the young fox demon sat there he felt someone standing behind him. The boy turned to see the demon lord.

"Do you need something Lord Sesshoumaru?" The boy asked wide eyed. Since they had acquired the Lord of the Western Lands they had not exchanged pleasantries.

"Kitsune, this Sesshoumaru is going to train." The lord said as he turned to walk away.

Shippou wasn't as naive to the ways of demons as the rest of his group. The boy stood and followed the demon.

As the two made it to an open area Sesshoumaru smirked. The boy was smart. Sesshoumaru took his stance. His training with the miko seemed to have just caused him more tension.

"No demonic abilities." Shippou said as he took off his shoes.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He was fine with just teaching the boy basics for an hour or so.

***

After they had finished the task Kagome had presented, the women returned to the campsite. Miroku and Inuyasha had made breakfast and they all sat to eat.

"Where's Shippou?" Kagome asked as she served herself and Rin.

Miroku fidgeted he knew Kagome hated when Shippou trained with him and Inuyasha. He wasn't sure how she would take the idea of him training with Sesshoumaru.

"He's training with Lord Fluffy." Inuyasha said between bites.

Miroku turned to the woman who seemed unaffected by the blunt statement.

"Oh." Kagome said as she set aside some food for the two who were missing.

***

Sesshoumaru was impressed with the kitsune's level of performance. He learned a move after seeing it twice. Sesshoumaru had to admit he felt pride in the boy's abilities.

Shippou could not believe the skill the demon lord had. In all the battles he had seen between the two brothers he had never seen so much movement from Sesshoumaru. The two looked at each other as they waited for the other to move.

Sesshoumaru moved first and sat onto the ground. Shippou smiled as he went to sit as well.

"Come." Sesshoumaru said as he signalled for the boy to sit with him.

Shippou plopped down next to the demon. He felt such pride sitting next to the Lord of the Western Lands.

"This Sesshoumaru will protect your oka-san. Do not worry. You are too young for such a burden." The demon said as he looked at the boy.

Shippou looked up at the demon and thought about what he was saying. The boy smiled. "Thank you." He said as watched Sesshoumaru stand. Shippou stood as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see the demon standing next to him. Shippou smiled and the two headed back to camp.

***

As the two joined the rest they were packed up and ready. Kagome handed them their breakfast. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

She handed him a walkie-talkie. "Ok it's time now." She said to everyone.

Kikyo and Inuyasha waved as they left the area, holding their walkie-talkies.

Kagome pulled her rather large backpack on and waved to Miroku, Sango and Kirara as they left as well.

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman and the boy. "Come." He said as he turned to walk away. Kagome smiled as she followed the demon, with each of her children at her side.

***

Inuyasha looked at the demon that was disintegrating in front of him. He held the device Kagome gave him to his mouth. "Slayer, This one reeks of Naraku. We are heading north east toward the middle peak." He said as they kept on.

***

Sango heard the news and felt her stomach turn. It was finally happening they were finally going to find and defeat Naraku. The weird part was that they hadn't been attacked. 'Could Kagome's idea really be working? Does Naraku have no idea?'

***

"Ok hanyo, yes ours was a minion as well. We're on our way." Kagome said into the device.

She pulled Rin and Shippou closer to her as she walked. She looked down at the two.

"You two listen to me. No matter what happens, protect each other. I do not want you engaging in battle. You are both strong and I am so proud of you. Promise me you will keep each other safe…. No matter what is happening to the rest of us." Kagome said as she pulled the two even closer.

"But…." Rin began to say before Shippou interrupted her.

Shippou remembered the Taiyokai's words to him. "Ok, oka-san we will." Rin looked past Kagome to her brother, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

'I'm putting her in your hands Sesshoumaru.' Shippou thought as he they continued their way to Naraku.

Sesshoumaru listened to the kitsune's words and knew that the boy was entrusting him with the thing he loved most.

'She is mine and no harm will befall her. Since you are hers you are mine as well.'

With those thoughts the group continued on.


	9. Chapter 9

Dissapear

Naraku sat in his castle waiting for the impending arrival of Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's group. A smirk gracing his face. They had no idea they were coming to be slaughtered.

"They have no idea do they Naraku?" Said the ugly lizard demon sitting next to evil hanyo.

"No, they have no idea what is in store for them." Naraku smirked as he faced his ally.

"Do they really believe that you are unprepared?" Said the white tiger demon sitting on his other side.

"It does not matter between the three of us they are no match." Naraku chuckled as he looked into Kanna's mirror. There he saw Inuyasha and Kagome; it briefly crossed his mind as to why she was wearing the traditional miko garb. The monk and the slayer were absent. He wondered if maybe the monk's cursed hand finally had taken them both to the netherworld. He smirked at the thought. Then Kanna showed him Sesshoumaru's group.

"So the demon lord plans to face me alone? How noble of him." Naraku and his companions burst into laughter.

"Kanna put her mirror away; as she walked away a small smile graced her features. She did not know the reason that the younger miko traveled with Sesshoumaru, but it was information Naraku didn't need to know. As Kanna stood outside the room she closed her eyes.

'Soon I will be free.' She allowed the thought to linger for only a second.

***

Sango felt something odd as they continued their journey. Something pulling at her, a power that seemed so familiar, yet not. She could feel its darkness. She tugged on Miroku's robes. The monk turned back to the woman.

"Yes Sango?" He asked as he grinned at the woman.

"I feel something, here." Sango said as she placed her hand to her chest.

"Let me check." Miroku placed his hand on her chest to check.

"Miroku, it was more of a gesture and less of an invitation." The slayer glared at him.

Right then the walkie-talkie came to life.

"Slayer, I feel the jewel. We are getting closer." Kagome's voice interrupted.

Sango put her hand to her chest absently covering Miroku's.

She held the device to her lips. "Miko, I think I can feel it as well." She responded a little unsure.

"Good." A voice squealed. "That feeling in your chest, keep following. If it gets weaker you're going the wrong way." Kagome informed the girl.

"Hai." Sango said and she put the device away...

As she began to move again she felt herself in a crushing embrace. Sango smiled as she wrapped her arms around the monk.

"Sango, promise me, that in the end, no matter what happens you will find happiness." The monk said as he kissed her forehead.

Sango gazed up at the man, as what he was implying began to sink in.

"Miroku, my happiness is with you." She said and she leaned up and kissed him.

Miroku eagerly accepted her affection and they continued on.

***

Kikyo began to pick up her pace once she began to feel the jewel. Inuyasha followed behind her.

The hanyo's heart was pumping hard, the excitement and the anxiety of the upcoming battle was coursing through him.

"Inuyasha we are getting closer." Kikyo said as she pointed in the direction of the jewel.

Inuyasha reached his hand forward and grabbed hers. She paused for a second and squeezed his had back as they continued to approach their enemy.

***

"My Lord, where have you been?" Screamed the bushes on the side of the path the group was taking.

Kagome rolled her eyes when the little demon made his appearance in front of the group.

"Jaken, where have you been?" Rin asked as she tried not to snicker.

Sesshoumaru silenced Jaken with a glare as he stode passed the demon.

Jaken looked around and noticed the miko and kitsune. "Filthy wench, what do you think you're doing?" He screeched.

Kagome looked to the little toad. "I believe it is called walking Jaken." She said as she passed him.

Both children nodded in agreement.

"Why you unworthy woman, Lord..." The toad began to yell.

"Jaken, you will return to where this Sesshoumaru left you and remain there until you have been instructed otherwise." Sesshoumaru responded coldly.

"But...But I traveled for days to find you!" The little demon pleaded.

"Silence Jaken. Depart forthwith before this Sesshoumaru feels inclined to give you motivation." Sesshoumaru responded causing the group to snicker.

Rin smiled and hugged the demon. "Bye Jaken we will come back for you. We will send Ah-Un with you so you won't be lonely." She said as she and Shippou waved to the poor little demon and the dragon.

"Wait for us ah-un!" Rin said as she rubbed the demon. The dragon nuzzled her causing the child to giggle.

Jaken grumbled something about humans as he turned back the way he came with the demon dragon in tow.

"Mama, this feels tingly." Rin said as she pulled Kagome's hand to her chest.

Kagome smiled at the girl. "That is just the jewel."

"Why do I feel it?" Rin asked.

Kagome remembered what Miroku had said. They were all related to Midoriko and the jewel had awakened Rin's and Sango's power. She wasn't sure why now.

"Because Rin, I am the keeper of the jewel and you are my daughter." Kagome said. The answer was simple enough. She was sure to believe it.

Shippou went to catch up with Sesshoumaru while the girls discussed the jewel and sensing it. The men walked in silence for a moment.

"Do you think I will ever be as strong as you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked as he fidgeted.

Sesshoumaru looked at the boy. "If you train, it is possible."

"We will discuss your training more when this battle is finished." Sesshoumaru said to the boy.

***

Naraku sat with his allies. Two demons that he had brought back with him from the continent. They were bantering back and forth about some nonsense.

He pondered who he would kill first. Probably Kikyo [Doesn't he think Kikyo is dead already?], then Kagome, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something breaking. He looked to the two that had knocked a statue over.

"You have both been very helpful." Naraku said as he stood. Before the two could respond hundreds of Naraku's tentacles shot from his arms impaling and engulfing the two. They had been the two most powerful demons he had encountered on the continent and now they would join the thousands of other who had been consumed by his flesh.

Kanna entered the room. She had to fight the urge to smirk at her master's arrogance. "Inuyasha is arriving now." The girl said, then turned around and left the room.

Naraku smiled. "It begins."

As the girl left her master she looked into her mirror and smiled. She took her tiny fist and crashed it through the mirror shattering it. As she did so she sealed her fate. As Kana was sucked into the shards that remained, she hoped that the group who had arrived would be able to defeat Naraku and that they could be fee from him as well.

***

"I can smell him." Inuyasha said. He withdrew his sword and Kikyo unstrapped her bow. He gave her hand one more squeeze as a massive castle came into view.

As they advanced, Naraku's evil cackle could be in the distance.

"I see you have brought your woman to die with you as well Inuyasha!" Naraku chuckled as the two came into view.

Kikyo looked at Naraku and realized. "He thinks I'm Kagome. He doesn't know that Kagome saved me from his miasma." Kikyo had to fight back laughter. Kagome's plan had worked better than she had thought. Naraku had no idea what was coming.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and pulled her out of the way as a rather large tentacle raced towards her.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded and the two advanced on their enemy.

***

A huge flash of yellow light erupted in the sky as Miroku and Sango approached the castle.

"It seems Inuyasha has gotten there before we have." Miroku smirked.

Sango smiled. "At least this time we don't have to play-rock-paper-scissors. It's been a long time since we all engaged in battle." As she unhooked her weapon and Kirara transformed. The demon slayer petted the cat's ears before she winked at Miroku and both sprinted toward the battle field.

***

Kagome kissed the two children and unclipped her bow from her back. "Ok, let's go." She said as she began to get ready to sprint. She felt her feet leave the ground and found herself in the arms of Sesshoumaru. She looked to see Rin climbing onto Shippou's back.

"Fine, ok you guys take us away." Kagome signalled with a wave of her hand.

Sesshoumaru looked to the boy.

"Want to race?" Shippou asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the child and before either human could respond they were off.

Sesshoumaru stopped behind a tree. Kagome looked at him puzzled. The demon held a claw to his lips Kagome and looked to see a castle not too far in the distance and in a blur pass by them. She smiled at him. As Shippou stopped looking for them Sesshoumaru walked behind them.

"Wow Shippou your fast!" Kagome said as she clapped her hand celebrating the boy's win.

Shippou smiled and Rin ruffled her brother's hair. Their little moment was interrupted by a large blast of yellow light.

"The Wind Scar." Sesshoumaru said, he looked to Kagome, her demeanour had changed dramatically from the praising mother to a fearless warrior.

"Let's go." Shippou said. Rin wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "Yeah let's go." She said.

In a flash of white, red, brown, orange and green they were all heading to the battlefield.

***

Inuyasha had sent his wind scar barrelling to Naraku, it hit no barrier, Naraku allowed it to collide with his flesh. When the smoke cleared there stood Naraku completely un-phased. He did not dodge nor did he strike, the attack caused him to shift no movement at all. Inuyasha looked wide-eyed at him.

"You see Inuyasha; I have no need for barriers anymore. You do not have an attack that can injure me." The evil hanyo laughed.

Inuyasha smirked. "You may have gotten stronger Naraku but so have we." He lifted his sword.

"Are we late?" Miroku asked as he took a battle stance next to Inuyasha followed by Sango.

"Just in time." Inuyasha said to the monk. "You ready?" he said as he prepared to strike.

Sango and Miroku nodded as the three charged at their enemy.

****

Soon, it all came into view. They arrived just in time to see Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku charge toward Naraku. Once Sesshoumaru set Kagome upon the ground, she grabbed her bow and drew an arrow. Shippou put Rin down.

Before anyone could speak they heard Kagome yell. "Heads Up!" She screamed as she let her arrow fly to the demon. Shippou knew what that meant as he used his foxfire, extinguishing it and causing a haze to cover the battlefield. As Kagome's arrow barrelled towards its target, the outsiders watched as Inuyasha held up his sword, Miroku threw his sutras almost covering Tessaiga's surface while Sango charged her Hiraikotsu. A discoloured backlash wave and charged Hiraikotsu collided with one of Kagome's arrow. The flash was brilliant as Naraku stood strong against the attack. Sesshoumaru noticed the slight sneer on their enemy's face as the attack obliterated him.

Kagome smiled and looked back to Rin and Shippou.

"Shippou, I want you to protect yourself and Rin. Keep out of the battle, at all costs. If I need you I will call for you." She hugged the boy. Then she looked to Rin. Rin jumped into her mother's arms and squeezed as hard as she could. Kagome kissed the girl's forehead and squeezed her back.

"Listen Rin, I need you to listen to what's happening. Your barriers are stronger than any barriers the rest of us can make. I need you to place a large barrier around this area. We don't want him escaping."

Rin nodded. She then ran to her lord throwing her arms around his knees. She buried her face into him. Sesshoumaru patted the child's head.

She pulled at his haori and the great demon lord kneeled down to hear what she needed to say. She took the chance to throw her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was not sure as to what exactly she was referring to but it didn't matter he wrapped an arm around her and whispered something he would never repeat. "Thank you, Rin."

The little girl was happy with the exchange and returned to Shippou's side. Kagome smiled at her two children and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Come Miko." He said as he began to walk towards the field. They walked rather slowly, knowing that it would take more than a few minutes for the hanyo to reassemble himself. Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand as they got closer to where the rest had assembled. He did not pull away. Then he realized what she was doing. He felt her power begin to flow into him. Soon he could feel her aura beside his. He answered by allowing his power to flow back. She looked at him and smiled. She didn't say anything as she let his hand go.

As Kagome ran to the others she could feel exactly where Sesshoumaru was behind her. The training they had done would ensure that Naraku would be defeated on this day.

She got to them and she hugged Inuyasha. He smiled and hugged his best friend back. Kagome looked over his shoulder to Kikyo. She winked at the woman. Kikyo then smiled a rather devilish smile as she handed Kagome the beads of subjugation. As Kagome broke the hug Inuyasha felt the familiar feeling of weight around his neck. He frowned at the devious women.

Before he could ask why Kikyo answered his question for him. "It has happened on many occasions that these beads have saved you in battle." And she left it at that.

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange and could not argue with Kagome's and Kikyo's logic. He himself had seen it on more than one occasion.

Soon the laughter of their enemy could be heard. All turned to face him as his form began to take on a more humanoid form.

Sesshoumaru drew his sword and looked at Kagome. She was so much less afraid than he had ever felt her to be. Her insecurities and fears were replaced by a determination unrivalled in any creature, human or demon alike. She drew two arrows this time. Sango stood next to her with her katana drawn and charging. Both women smiled at each other as they let their attacks fly, swirling together as it approached Naraku. Sesshoumaru smirked and sent a dragon strike quickly after duo's attack.

All charged the hanyo before either of the attacks could hit. Kagome was handed a sword from Sango and the battle began.

Shippou and Rin watched as the battle began. Rin concentrated on maintaining a barrier around the entire area. Soon enough without fail lesser demons began to emerge from Naraku. Most were annihilated upon emergence but a few actually made it to the children. The first one had scared Rin, she closed her eyes and waited for the feeling of being kidnapped. Since that was usually what happened to her when Naraku was involved. But it never came. They were dispatched by Shippou each and every one. He turned and smiled at her as she watched in horror as one tentacle emerged from the ground and lunged at the young demon. Before she could think hundreds of little bubbles emerged from her and flew to the assailant before the attack could reach Shippou, shredding it on impact. Shippou looked behind him at the now slumped form on the ground completely destroyed and then back to the younger girl.

He gave her a smile and made a mental note to stay on her good side. And turned back to face the battle.

Naraku just kept reassembling himself. No matter how many time or ways they destroyed him. Kagome frantically searched the field for her comrades. She saw Miroku and Sango as they both got ready to brace another attack from Naraku. She watched in horror as the attack was accompanied by tentacles shooting towards them. She screamed for them to move but it was too late. She watched as a white blur passed by her. She looked again to see Sesshoumaru intercepting the tentacles.

She watched in a frozen state as the tentacles were blocked by a barrier in front of the demon lord, she turned to see that Kikyo had come to their rescue as well. She felt another body by her, looking to see Inuyasha in front of her blocking another attack from Naraku. "Damit, Kagome. Pay attention." She turned and nodded as she ran at Naraku, followed by Inuyasha. She raised her sword and speared it through the air. It found residence with Naraku, who was distracted by the attacks of her other three companions.

Kagome felt a strong pain through her chest, panic filled her as she turned to see Sesshoumaru, Kikyo's barrier had not held, and two tentacles were now embedded in his chest. Her power flared as the anger of what had just happened hit her. She reached Naraku, and punched him in the cheek with a power charged punch. She felt it then, the jewel. It was where his heart should have been. She felt a tentacle wrap around her leg as she was pulled closer to Naraku, his face quickly regenerated. She glared at him.

"Miko are you afraid for your demon lord? When did you two become so close? It is as if you are. Would it hurt him to see you torn to pieces?" Before Kagome could react, she felt a very familiar feeling.

She heard Naraku hiss before a blue light engulfed them. She felt the demon dissolving around her. She could see the jewel so clearly, reaching out her hand to touch it.

Sango and Miroku watched in horror as tentacles impaled Sesshoumaru. The two were already injured as well, proving that the battle was more challenging than they had originally thought.

Looking at Naraku, who now had Kagome in his clutches, they saw Inuyasha behind the young miko fending off tentacles. A very poor effort, he was exhausted. Kikyo ran to him as he too was impaled by a number of tentacles. She discharged all of her power. It was too late she dissolved half of Naraku but Inuyasha was already at the point of dying. Kikyo felt as a newly regenerated tentacle pierced through her as well. Unable to cry, she threw herself on top of her lifeless love.

The three adults and children looked on in disbelief as Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red. They felt his terrible aura as it flared out, sending dragon strike of such great magnitude and power, all before him stood in awe and silence. None of them had ever seen anything like it. The strike surged forth with a direct bearing toward Naraku and Kagome.

Sango screamed as she saw the power engulf her sister. Before she could turn and ask him why he was gone. Continuing her direction, Shippou and Rin being overtaken by lesser demons came into view. Catching a blur of white in her peripheral, Sesshoumaru went to them.

Kagome had this overwhelming sense of panic, but it was not one of her feelings. Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was feeling panic. This of course made her panic. She reached her arm farther. The light engulfing her and Naraku was warm and comforting. She almost had the jewel when she was dropped to the ground. The power and the hanyo that was holding her up were gone. She didn't see the Jewel but she could still feel it. She looked to see Kikyo and Inuyasha on the ground. She turned to Sango and Miroku who were on their knees. Shee watched as the two of them gathered what was left of their power and let it go in a large blast. Their power wasn't directed at Naraku, it was directed at towards Shippou and Rin.

She felt panicked; she turned to see Sesshoumaru and Shippou fending off at least fifty demons. The holy power flew toward her demon son and the demon lord.

"Rin, put a barrier around Sesshoumaru and Shippou now!" She screamed.

The blast collided with the group a fraction of a second later. Kagome turned back to her two friends as they collapsed onto the ground. She turned to where Naraku was reassembling. All that was left able to fight was her Sesshoumaru, Rin and Shippou. She wasn't even sure if Sesshoumaru and Shippou were ok.

The dust from the blast was clearing. Kagome's heart stopped when she saw Rin had not been fast enough. Her body was charred all over, the excruciating pain caused her breath to cease its flow in her chest. There stood Sesshoumaru, his skin blackened by the burn of holy power from Miroku and Sango. The demons that had been there were gone. Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she saw Shippou sneak out from behind the demon lord. She felt such relief at seeing him ok. She turned back to see Naraku's form, but it wasn't holding. Not the way it was before. His eyes no longer showed the sureness of victory they had before. Kagome didn't even see Sesshoumaru in front of her. She watched as one of Naraku's more desperate attacks came for her.

Sesshoumaru took the full brunt of it. She leaned up against his back. Holding him up. He had protected so many in this battle. She momentarily buried her face between his shoulder blades. She stepped out from behind him and ran towards Naraku. The hanyo tried to escape but was blocked by the barrier that Rin was still holding. She felt a huge power burst from behind her, she ran faster at the sensation of Sesshoumaru's dragon strike trailing her. She ran, fighting through the exhaustion that told her to stop, to rest, even if it was forever and least she could rest. Thoughts of Rin, and Shippou raced through her mind. Naraku stood frozen as the miko engulfed by demon lord's attack collided with him.

Kagome found it ironic that Naraku would die by the same raw attack she used to kill Mistress Centipede that first time. As soon as the dragon strike collided with Naraku so did Kagome. She pressed her hands up to his chest, gave him a huge smile and poured her energy into him. Her energy combined with that of Sesshoumaru's annihilated of the evil him.

Naraku couldn't believe it. He was defeated. He fell, his essence disintegrated as the grinning miko from the future looked on. See Sesshoumaru in that background, he thought, 'At least I will have my revenge. The miko defeated me at the expense of the people she loved.'

Kagome fell to the ground. They had done it, finally. 'But at what cost?' She stood, legs wobbly, exhaustion threatening to consume her; she turned and ran toward the demon lord.

"This Sesshoumaru has trained you well Miko." Sesshoumaru collapsed. Kagome frantically ran faster to get to him. She ignored all else. She was losing him. He had trained her, protected her and her friends relentlessly through the battle and the wounds he sustained were fatal. Kagome pulled the daiyokai into her arms. Before she did anything else, before she checked on her friends and before she looked for the jewel she held the demon she had come to love, though she dare not tell him, in her arms. She felt his breathing become more erratic, she was losing him. Tears rolled down her face as they fell from her chin they landed on the demon.

"Do not cry Miko." He managed to say to the distressed woman. She opened her eyes and caught his. A look of determination graced her face. Before she could think she whispered to the demon. "I will not let you die."

She began to glow, her aura surrounding his body. Her eyes were filled with a pink light as her power surged forth and searched his body for wounds healing them. She gasped as she felt his power, though he was dying there were still so much there.

She smiled as she felt him return fully to the land of the living. Her power then began to spread out further finding all who had fought. She healed them all, even Inuyasha who had been pushed over the brink. When she finished they all were asleep, a side effect from weathering the long tedious battle coupled with the dose of her power. Kagome stood; her clothes had been destroyed in the battle and fell away from her in pieces as she moved about. She went over and kissed Shippou and Rin, her pups. The little kit had protected the girl; Kagome had to admit she was very proud.

Walking to Sango and Miroku, she hugged the demon slayer, her sister, and then the monk as well. Kagome laughed knowing that the monk was only safe to hug while in this condition.

Inuyasha was next, tears streamed down her face as she approached the hanyo. She hugged him tight for the hanyo was her best friend. "I love you." Kagome whispered as she took the beads from his neck. Approaching Kikyo, Kagome noticed something strange, she was breathing. Kagome touched the older woman's warm skin and realized. Her powers had improved so much these past few weeks.

She took the other miko's hands and placed the beads in them, "You better take care of him, and I expect nieces and nephews." She frowned as she walked back over to Sesshoumaru. She took a locket and a note from around her neck and placed it in his hand.

"I know I should not, but I can't help it. Goodbye, I love you. Please be happy." She kissed him and walked away, the locket she gave him would protect him from spiritual powers. It was the least she could do, if only she had given it to him earlier. She hoped that it might keep him safe so he could find her again. Kagome smiled and walked to the black jewel that lay at the spot Naraku met his demise, she picked it up and the taint was instantly purified. Relief washed over her as she held it close to her chest.

"I wish for their wishes to come true and for them to be happy." The jewel's glow engulfed her as she thought one last thing before she found herself back in the well at her shrine. "If you have any power left for me I want to be with them again."

****

Sesshoumaru woke up abruptly. He wasn't dead. He thought for sure the desperate attack from the monk and the slayer combined with Naraku's would have been his end. He wasn't just not dead but completely unharmed.

He stood, and looked for Kagome. He soon saw Rin and Shippou and woke the two. Soon all were standing in the center of the battle field. No injuries, but also no miko from the future.

Sesshoumaru stood there. Inuyasha figured he had better explain.

"Listen guys, we always knew this was a possibility. That she would return to her own time." He said.

Rin burst into tears when she realized that Kagome was gone. Shippou comforted her.

The rest of the group felt the weight of her being gone as well. Sesshoumaru looked down at his hand and saw the letter she left him.

"Rin, it is time to return home." Sesshoumaru said as he began to walk away. Rin looked at the family she had learned to love and back at her lord. More tears fell as she ran after him. Sesshoumaru kept on walking. "Shippou, you as well." He said after he realized he wasn't being followed by the boy. Shippou looked at the rest of them and back to the demon lord. He was a full demon, with Sesshoumaru he could learn how to act more like one. Shippou hugged them all and began to follow after Rin and Sesshoumaru.

Rin turned and waved when she felt something pull at her. She looked at Sango and at Kikyo, but both were too busy inspecting their partners to notice. She broke from Shippou's hand and ran for the charred area where Naraku had once stood. Sesshoumaru and Shippou ran after the young girl. Rin fell to her knees and dug through the ash looking for the only thing that might still link her to Kagome. She felt her fingers grasp around the small round object. She stood and turned to have all of their eyes in the clearing looking at her. Rin opened her fist to show them a pink jewel. All gasped except Sesshoumaru.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled as his eyes fell onto the object in the girls hands.

All looked at it rather confused for a moment. Speechless except for the swearing escaping that hanyo, he had save a lot of it up and for Kagome to be gone but the jewel there was more that he could take.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, and held out his hand. The girl complied without a second thought as she sent the purified jewel in the demon lords palm. He looked at it for a moment waiting for the inevitable black to fill the jewel. But it did not.

Puzzled, Shippou grabbed the jewel from the demon lord. When it still remained pure Shippou handed it back to Rin and walked back in the direction of his castle.

As they got to the edge of the clearing Sesshoumaru spoke once more. "You are to finalize any arrangements you have. Your presence is required at my castle upon completion of your tasks."

Like pulling teeth that one, the next chapter is the last. Yay!!!!! I have a couple more lose ends to tie up. Thank you all for reading i love you!


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshoumaru walked through the woods. He had retraced these steps millions of times. Behind him he heard the laughter of two children who somehow had remained so after all of these years. He felt the weight of the locket around his neck. Its metal always warm against his skin.

"Papa!! Look!" Rin yelled as she pointed to the Goshinboku. The little girl ran. She wore a traditional miko garb to pay homage to her beloved mother. Sesshoumaru felt a demonic presence beside him. His son walked past him and followed the little Miko.

Sesshoumaru remembered the day he was named his heir. The boy's training had finished and he had not spoken for two days once Sesshoumaru had informed him of the news. The blue crescent that adorned his forehead left no room for argument from anyone in the council as to his lineage. Shippou would be a great leader.

The memories of his family coming to live at the castle with him flooded his mind. That had not been the plan at first. The plan at first was to merely learn as much about Kagome as he could. They know more than he did. But eventually their presence comforted him as well. He had learned about Kagome's tests and how important school was. He had learned about her family and the shrine. Their stories were enough. They knew her family had a history with holy powers and that somehow they were related to the demon slayer village.

Sesshoumaru felt warmth from the locket around his neck and he smiled. 'Somehow though you have been gone over 200 years you still comfort me.' He thought as he allowed the power to flow through him. He heard more giggling as Rin was now covering Shippou with flowers.

The demon lord remembered that night after they had lost her and the letter she had given him. The anger about the loss would not fade. His aura screamed for her. Finally after a few hours in his chambers he remembered the note. As he paced the room he opened it. The locket still clenched in his fingers.

_Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_I don't think I could ever repay you for all you have done for me and my family. This is a small gesture of my thanks. Wear it always and remember me._

_~Kagome~_

He had placed the trinket around his neck that instant. The full affects of what it was did not sink in until one day while patrolling he was approached by a few monks and a priestess. He felt their power and though it was not Kagome's it was strong. Still the demon lord was not worried. He watched bored as they threw sutras and arrows in his direction. Much to his surprised the locket answered a pulse of holy power escaped from the trinket and dissolved all the attacks. Sesshoumaru smirked as the attackers stared at the demon who had just used holy power against them.

"Demon! How is it that you can use holy power?" The woman yelled as he walked by.

Sesshoumaru ignored her. She grabbed his wrist in an attempt to purify him, but again her power was stopped by another much stronger power.

Sesshoumaru waited until she let his arm free and kept walking. "It would be wise to leave this area. This Sesshoumaru will not be so generous next time."

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his musings by a rather loud yell. He looked up to see a different monk and a priestess looking at him.

Rin and Shippou looked at the two and then back at Sesshoumaru and waited for the inevitable to play out.

"Demon, leave these lands immediately." The monk said as he threw a sutra at Sesshoumaru. The locket dissolved it. The monk stared at the demon. Sesshoumaru kept walking past the two. Shippou and Rin followed him, but not before talking for a moment with the petrified couple.

Rin smiled and so did Shippou.

The woman gasped as she saw the Jewel around Rin's neck and the Crescent moon on Shippou's forehead. She bowed as she realized who they were. "The Shikon Miko and the Lord of the Western Lands." She addressed the two and bowed. Both laughed at her declaration.

Rin pulled the woman to her feet. "I merely protect the jewel until I can give it to its rightful owner. The Shikon Miko is our mother." The little miko said.

Shippou smiled at them again. "I am the Heir to the Western Lands. The Lord is the man you just attacked and our father," Shippou responded.

The man looked at the two. "You are the children of the Great Sesshoumaru and the Shikon Miko?" He asked. Both children nodded. "Forgive us then. We are merely travelers looking for a place to settle down."

"How is it that you know of demons and their symbols? " Shippou asked. It was not common for humans to recognize the moon adorning his forehead.

The woman relaxed a little. "My ancestors were one of the very few to survive the demon slayer village massacre." She said she tilted her head and introduced herself. "I am Higurashi Keiko and this is my husband Higurashi Akiko."

Rin looked at the two as what they said sank in. As soon as it did she wrapped her arms around the woman and squealed! "We have been waiting for you!" Rin yelled in the poor woman's ear. Shippou grabbed a grey box from his pocket. Though worn, it still functioned. "Taicho, we would like you to come meet the Higurashi's." Shippou said into the box.

Within a few seconds Sesshoumaru was looking at the two who had attacked him earlier. The memories of Kagome attacking him made him smile for a fraction of a second. "Come, we have much to discuss."

As the odd little group walked through the forest they reached a well. Beside it was a shell of a building that was being built.

There the two humans saw the oddest site. There was a hanyo, two priestesses, and a monk and they were building what looked to be a shrine. The weirder part was that the demon lord approached them and handed them a box, the box contained things the hanyo called "Nails."

Shippou ran to his friends and filled them in on the two whom they have just encountered. This was followed by random hugging of said strangers.

Inuyasha hugged the two people that had just been brought to where they were building and laughed at the confusion that seemed to emanate from them.

Sango dragged the woman to some scrolls that were laid out on a tree stump.

Miroku handed the man some wood and a hammer. "Comrade, we must ask a favour of you." The monk said to his fellow monk.

Mr Higurashi just nodded.

"We are building a shrine, and we need caretakers." Miroku said as he handed the poor man more supplies filling his arms.

"Why? Why are you building a shrine, right here right next to this well. Wait more importantly why are you two demons, three priestesses and a half demon building a shrine."The man asked as he was handed more things.

Kikyo laughed at the man's questions. "We are building this shrine for someone we lost who was very important to us all." Kikyo said.

The man looked more confused. Miroku comforted the man since now his hands were free. "We might seem odd to you, but to us we are family."

***

The woman had no idea what she was looking at. There was a priestess, a warrior one at that rambling on about house layout. She looked at the papers and then to Sango.

Sango smiled. "We have been waiting for you two for a long time. It was destiny that you should come here. We figured we would start without you. This..." Sango pointed to the papers. "Is your new home, and you will be the caretakers of the well and the God tree." Sango said as she looked at the woman.

The woman smiled at the priestess. "Why us?" She asked.

Sango hugged her. "Because the fates chose you long before we knew."

And with that the two women returned to the group.

For the next few months they continued to build. The two new people lived in awe of the relationship between the humans and demons.

Once it was all done and furnished. It was time to say goodbye. Tears were shed as the group left the two to take care of the shrine.

Sesshoumaru was the last as he stood there and looked at the two. He was surprised when the woman threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. He resisted the urge to smile. She had to be the ancestor of Kagome to be that bold.

"You are under our protection now." Sesshoumaru said.

The monk thanked him and the woman nodded.

Sesshoumaru turned to return to his castle where his family would be waiting. He felt the warmth from the locket around his neck pulse again. His hand clenched it through his haori.

"Kagome, soon." He whispered before a cloud formed beneath his feet and he left to return to his castle.

***

Kagome looked at the books in the library. She was almost done with school. She was not sure exactly what she was looking for, but something anything to tell her what had happened to her family, and Sesshoumaru. The Miko from the future sighed as the hours passed and she still found nothing. All of this school, to get a degree in history and specializing in the Feudal era had turned out nothing. "How can there be nothing?" She whispered as she packed her bags up and left the large building. Kagome stopped outside the building as she felt something familiar. Something she had not felt in years. The miko looked around but saw no one. She sighed again and began to walk home. She didn't care, she would wait forever if she had to, to be with him again.

***

'Damn that woman.' Sesshoumaru thought as he saw her stop. Then he heard a familiar chuckle.

"You are using all of your power to hide your presence and she can still sense you." A familiar voice whispered. "Soon Sesshoumaru, we are almost ready, she is almost done with school. Then we will tell her." Miroku placed his hand on the demon lords shoulder.

"Come on you two, we saw her let's go." Inuyasha said, not very quietly. As the three walked away from the building to fade into the darkness Sesshoumaru wondered about how this would all turn out. Inuyasha smirked at his brothers apparent pondering. It had been almost five hundred years and he still wondered the same thing.

"Sesshoumaru, stop thinking about it. Once this is done and we have taken care of the jewel I'm sure you two will be married and have lots of children. I'll even put the sandbox in your damn yard for you, you bastard." Inuyasha smirked at his brother.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Little brother it is you who are the bastard."

When the three returned home they were greeted by a not so warm welcome.

"You spied on her again! Damnit you three! She's going to figure it out! Why don't you take the jewel while you're at it too! Then we will all be in trouble." Rin yelled at her father and her uncles. The three men just nodded at the girl and sat down at the table for supper.

Kikyo came in with her son and Shippou helped set the table. Sango brought out dinner and a bowl of ramen for Inuyasha. After all of this time he was finally back in the era of ramen and now that was all he ate.

After dinner Sesshoumaru went outside and sat by the koi pond. His hands played with the jewel as he examined it. Soon he felt the presence of his children as they sat beside him.

Shippou looked at his father and back to the jewel. "Stop worrying, it won't take her from us again." He said. Rin nodded in agreement and the three sat and watched the fish for a while. The two eventually went to bed and left him there with his thoughts. "Soon Kagome." He whispered before getting up and going to bed as well.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Oh my gosh! I never thought this day would come. Never. Thank you all so much who read this story. When i first started it it was because i likes stories that were about 40,000 words, didn't bash Kikyo and had a reasonable Inuyasha. Then i decided that i wanted a series of stories that all tied together and were in each category. So this is the prequel to Museum which is the prequel to Brownies. Brownies is the only part of this series that is still going, but it is always complete since it is a series of one shots. Thank you so much to my beta. She is the person who kept me going. Thanks again! __Also the AFA (Anime Fanfiction Awards) have begun. You can nominate any fandom, but you have to join. Its free and hosted at allsystemsred dot org. So go there and join nominate and vote. There are no time restrictions so you can nominate any fic, from any fandom. Have a good day!!_

Love,

Nobody


End file.
